El Valor de una Promesa
by Khaly2
Summary: Grité tu nombre al viento... pero no viniste. Aquello llamado destino se interpuso entre nosotros y nos hizo caer en la oscuridad...(ACTUALICÉ)
1. Capítulo 1

**

* * *

EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

"No puedo quedarme.." - se dijo a sí misma moviendo la cabeza – "me duele demasiado."

La calma del bosque le tranquilizaba poco a poco, pero la tristeza crecía. Se acercó al pozo y miró su interior. No quería irse, no quería dejar a sus amigos.

Recordó su conversación con Inuyasha tiempo atrás, donde le había pedido quedarse a su lado. Ahora ya no era posible. Tarde o temprano terminarían lastimándose si continuaba allí.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el pequeño frasco donde guardaba los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Los observó. Por culpa de ellos había tenido que quedarse en la época antigua... por culpa de ellos había conocido cada vez mas a Inuyasha... por culpa de ellos.. por su culpa... se había enamorado...

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla. Ella la dejó correr hasta que cayó y se perdió entre la hierba. Volvió la cabeza para contemplar la belleza del bosque por última vez... y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

"Inuyasha" - susurró.

Él estaba allí, inmóvil, contemplándola. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Aome creyó ver algo en los ojos de su amigo pero no pudo identificar que era. Tristeza? desilusión? rabia? no lo sabía.

Lo miró de arriba a abajo, intentando que su imágen se fijara en su mente. No quería olvidarlo.

"Aome .. yo.." – comenzó a decir pero su amiga sacudió la cabeza.

"Me lastimas" – interrumpió ella. No quería escucharlo. No quería que le hiciera mas difícil la decisión.

"Adios" - dijo en voz baja y dejando un pequeño objeto en el borde de madera, saltó al pozo y desapareció.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. No se le ocurría que decirle, todo parecía estar fuera de lugar en ese momento. Se limitó a mirarla a los ojos hasta que desapareció. No le dio importancia. Siempre peleaban y Aome siempre volvía a su época unos días. Pero siempre volvía.

Decidió volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede a esperar su regreso, pero antes de internarse entre los árboles, un pequeño destello llamó su atención.

Se acercó al pozo hasta encontrar el origen de aquella pequeña luz. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando vieron de que se trataba. El frasco con los fragmentos. Inuyasha lo tomó con cuidado, comprendiendo la decisión de su amiga. Aome no quería volver.

Pensativo se encaminó hacia la aldea, sin dejar de observar el pequeño frasco de vidrio. La idea de no volver a Aome le resultaba extraña. Un monstruo se le apareció en el camino y con palabras grandilocuentes le exigió los fragmentos que llevaba, pero el hanyou no estaba de humor para aguantarlo, y lo eliminó con Colmillo de Acero de un solo golpe.

El monje Miroku apareció frente a la casa de la antigua miko. Llevaba una gran marca en la mejilla.

"mejor no pregunto" – le dijo Inuyasha. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie pero sabía que era imposible.

Con la esperanza de evadir las preguntas de sus amigos un rato se dirigió a su árbol, sentándose en la rama mas alta. Quería reflexionar sobre lo sucedido. Pero los demás no pensaban dejarlo tranquilo. Habían visto el rostro de Aome y sabían que había peleado con él.

"Inuyasha!" – gritó Shippou – "dime... donde está Aome?"

El hanyou no respondió.

"Han vuelto a pelear, verdad?" – preguntó Sango tranquilamente. Estaba sentada en el pasto limpiando su arma. Kirara dormía a su lado.

"Ya no me molesten!" – les gritó volviendo la cabeza para el otro lado obstinadamente.

"Vamos, baja del árbol y explícanos que ha sucedido" – intervino el monje con calma – "han vuelto a discutir por Kikyo?"

Silencio.

"Inuyasha... "– dijo Sango entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente.

Silencio.

"OSUWARI!" – gritó la exterminadora. El hanyou se incorporó de un salto por la sorpresa y si bien, el hechizo no funcionó, Inuyasha cayó del árbol al moverse tan bruscamente.

"Bueno ... el osuwari no ha funcionado pero el resultado ha sido el mismo" -dijo Miroku con un asomo de sonrisa – "ahora mi buen amigo, cuéntanos."

"No hay nada que contar" – respondió Inuyasha comenzándose a alejarse en dirección al bosque – "Aome no volverá, ha dejado sus fragmentos de la perla" – le arrojó el frasco de vidrio sin interrumpir su camino.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

* * *

En la época actual, Aome acababa de salir del pozo. Dejó caer la mochila y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Acababa de comprender su error. Ya no podría volver a Sengoku. No vería nunca mas a sus amigos: Shippou, Sango, Miroku, la anciana Kaede, Koga.... no vería mas a Inuyasha. Tal pensamiento le causó un dolor que la cegó unos segundos.

"Hermana! Has vuelto!" -gritó Sota cuando entró a la casa.

Su familia corrió a abrazarla, haciéndole múltiples preguntas al mismo tiempo. Pero Aome no tenía ánimos para responder. De repente se sintió cansada, muy cansada. Murmuró una excusa cualquiera y subió a su habitación.

Luego de tomar un baño y comer algo que su madre le había llevado en una pequeña bandeja, Aome se acostó en su cama con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba cansada, pero el sueño no venía a ella.

Pasó toda la noche despierta, observando atentamente la ventana. Esperaba. En cualquier momento Inuyasha aparecería por allí y aclararían el error.

Pero nunca vino. Finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

"COMO QUE AOME NO VOLVERÁ????" – chilló Shippou. Los tres habían corrido hacia Inuyasha y lo arrastraron hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

"eso fue lo que dije" – respondió el hanyou de mal humor.

"Eso no está nada bien" – murmuró Miroku sacudiendo la cabeza.

Inuyasha no respondió. Su mal humor iba aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo. El no había hecho nada, Aome tenía toda la culpa... o no?

Quiso ponerse de pie pero el monje volvió a sentarlo de un empujón.

"no, mi amigo. Esto no ha terminado todavía" – le dijo ignorando la furiosa mirada.

"Es verdad" – corroboró Sango – "Inuyasha, tendrás que ir a la época de Aome y pedirle una disculpa."

"Que?? Estás loca!"

"Es verdad" – dijo la anciana Kaede asintiendo.

"No pienso ir, me oyen??" – gritó levantándose de un salto. Salió de la cabaña ignorando los gritos de sus amigos.

Todo esto era culpa de Aome. Ella tendría que ser quien aguantara sus reclamos. Se internó en el bosque murmurando maldiciones, pero a medida que caminaba, su enojo se iba apagando. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al pozo. Se sentó en uno de los bordes y miró adentro.

"Maldición" – murmuró mientras saltaba dentro.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sayo-Yukishiro: mi primer review!! nn .. gracias por tu opinión.. hacía tiempo que lo venía pensando y finalmente me animé a subirlo.. Voy a actualizar seguido .. ya lo tengo masss o menos pensado como va la trama, solo falta irlo escribiendo..jiji.. Espero q te guste el cap. besooo

**EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

El despertador había sonado hacía unos 10 minutos. Aome salió de su habitación ya con el uniforme puesto.

Tras desayunar rápidamente y dar las gracias agarró su mochila y salió para el colegio.

"de vuelta a donde pertenezco" – dijo para sí misma. Pero esto mas que alegría le producía una enorme tristeza que no podía borrar. Se sentía vacía y eso se traducía en su expresión.

"HIGURASHI!" – Aome volteó al escuchar que la llamaban. Un muchacho en bicicleta se acercó hasta situarse a su lado.

"Buenos días Hojo" – lo saludó sin entusiasmo. A decir verdad, el joven le resultaba bastante aburrido luego de haber conocido a Inuyasha.

"Me alegra ver que ya no estás enferma" – le dijo él mientras caminaban juntos a la escuela.

Aome no respondió. No estaba interesada en la charla. A pesar del daño que le causaba prefería estar sola y pensar en sus amigos de otra época. Hojo no parecía darse cuenta de la falta de atención de su compañera. Parloteaba sin descanso, conformándose con los monosílabos que ella murmuraba cada tanto.

Al llegar a clases Aome saludó a sus amigas y se apresuró a sentarse en su lugar. Las clases comenzaron pronto, por lo que no tuvo que inventar nuevas enfermedades y excusas para sus largas ausencias.

La clase de matemática le resultó demasiado aburrida como para intentar concentrarse. Su mente viajó hacia lo sucedido y revivió la escena una y otra vez, torturándose con lo que había podido responder.

"Higurashi" – la voz del profesor la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Ssi?" – respondió poniéndose de pie.

"Estoy esperando su respuesta" – Aome no tenía idea de que estaba hablando y no había nada en el pizarrón que pudiera darle una pista.

Se decidió a no responder. Pidió disculpas y alegando que se sentía mal salió del salón tras obtener el permiso de su maestro. Vagó por el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería, pero una vez frente a esta decidió seguir de largo.

Salió de la escuela en dirección al parque.

"quiero quedarme a tu lado" "no dejaré que Naraku te lastime Kikyo!"... miles de frases, miles de escenarios, miles de situaciones, alegres o dolorosas. A pesar de todo deseó volver.

"... pero es imposible" – dijo en voz baja. Cuanto lamentaba su decisión.

A pesar de todo, aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza de que Inuyasha viniera por ella y le entregara nuevamente los fragmentos para poder volver a viajar a través del pozo.

"me necesitan" – pensó con un deje de tristeza – "requieren de mis poderes para encontrar los fragmentos."

Un poco mas animada observó a su alrededor. Era el parque más lindo que conocía, pero aún así no podía compararse con los bosques de la época antigua. Caminó sin rumbo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

"QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?" – el grito de furia se escuchó a varios metros a la redonda. Afortunadamente, no atrajo monstruos. 

Inuyasha se hallaba dentro del pozo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no había podido viajar a la época de Aome.

Saltó una y otra vez intentando activar el pasaje, pero no hubo cambios. Finalmente se dio por vencido y salió del pozo.

"que extraño" – murmuró mientras se apoyaba en el borde del mismo a pensar. No era normal que no pudiera pasar a la otra época.

Emprendió el camino hacia la aldea.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y las cosas no parecían mejorar. Aome, cada vez mas deprimida, cayó en una rutina que no le ayudaba a animarse. Todos los días se levantaba y partía para la escuela. Las clases pasaban, regresaba a su casa, y se tumbaba en la cama, quedándose allí hasta la hora de cenar. Dormía poco, no comía y hacía tiempo que había abandonado los libros. 

Durante un tiempo había intentado sumergirse en sus estudios, tanto para ponerse al día como para ocupar la mente en otras cosas y no pensar en sus amigos. Pero fue inútil. Al comprender que no le resultaba tarea sencilla concentrarse se rindió sin haber puesto muchos esfuerzos en luchar para seguir adelante.

Su familia y amigos veían con preocupación como se iba hundiendo.

Un día mas, el camino hacia la escuela parecía no tener fin. En la entrada de la escuela encontró a Hojo con una chica. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en mirarse mutuamente que no notaron cuando Aome pasó a su lado.

A pesar de que aquel no le interesaba para una relación mas seria, sintió una punzada de dolor. Sabía que su amigo no iba a esperarla por siempre pero después de todo lo sucedido lo sintió como una pérdida mas. Ahora tenía poca relación con las que en otra época fueron sus mejores amigas. Las tres chicas habían hecho lo posible por averiguar que le sucedía pero Aome veía con desespero que no podía contarles nada sin que les resultara extraño. Y el no poder desahogarse la estaba matando.

* * *

"Inuyasha se ha pasado días enteros ahí arriba" – comentó Sango observando desde la ventana de la cabaña – "me preocupa." 

"Me resulta muy extraño que no halla podido pasar por el pozo" – dijo Shippou. Pero Miroku en seguida le aclaró:

"Lo mas seguro es que en la época actual hallan puesto algún tipo de sello para que Inuyasha no pueda pasar. Al parecer la señorita Aome se ha tomado muy en serio su decisión de no volver jamás".

Sango continuó observando la solitaria figura de Inuyasha. El hanyou se había vuelto aún mas agresivo que de costumbre y todos sabían que era por lo de Aome. Por que las cuestiones del corazón tenían que ser tan dolorosas?

Inuyasha por su parte, había pasado días enteros meditando. Había llegado a la misma conclusión que Miroku: Aome no quería volver a verlo, y por esa razón había puesto algún sello.

Para agregar mas preocupaciones, sin la joven les resultaría muy difícil encontrar los fragmentos de la perla. No podían dejar que Naraku se saliera con la suya. El tiempo para el monje no duraría para siempre, tarde o temprano sería absorbido por el agujero de su mano. Tampoco Kohaku viviría mucho tiempo mas. Dependía enteramente de los planes en los cuales estaba incluido.

"Kohaku..." – ahora agradecía que Inuyasha la detuviera cuando intentó ponerle fin a todo acabando con su hermano.

* * *

"A veces siento que mi vida no va hacia ninguna parte. He caído acaso en una de aquellas rutinas? 

Estudios, trabajos, salidas... todo va cambiando, sin embargo todo sigue igual.

Me desconozco. No se quien soy. No se para que existo, ni que estoy haciendo. Será depresión? Inseguridad? o simplemente estoy aburrida?

Las cosas a las que antes les daba tanta importancia ahora me parecen triviales, tontas. Comprendo finalmente que hay cosas que no se pueden recuperar, y esas son las únicas que valen la pena. Me siento distinta... extraña frente a todos, incluso con mis amigos.

Voy aislándome de todo y de todos. Procuro evitarlo pero termino cayendo siempre en el mismo lugar..."

Aome cerró su diario y lo escondió bajo su colchón como de costumbre. El escribir aliviaba un poco el dolor que sentía, aunque le hacía comprender que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo mas.

Siguiendo un impulso repentino, corrió hasta el pozo. Intentaría volver a la época antigua! tal vez si lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas podría pasar al otro lado.

Atravezó la puerta y tuvo que frenarse en seco antes de saltar. El pozo estaba nuevamente sellado por múltiples pergaminos.

"Que significa esto?" - pensó antes de ir a buscar a su abuelo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Holaaaaa.. finalmente terminé con mi examen y puedo dedicarme a escribir.. lamento decir que este capítulo es tirando a malo.. pero ando falta de inspiración... demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza u.u... y bueh.. pero quería ver que opinaban.. mil gracias por sus reviews..!! abajo los respondo! siento que sea algo corto.. el proximo va el doble para compensar!

**EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

Pasaron cuatro años desde aquel día. En efecto, su abuelo había sellado el pozo para que su nieta no sufriera mas, pero la reacción de Aome fue contraria. Tras pedirle a su abuelo sin éxito que quitara los sellos los había arrancado ella misma..

* * *

- Ahgg!!! – el gruñido de disgusto no se hizo esperar. Odiaba los números tanto como odiaba a Kikyo!!

Aome estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad, con varios libros de considerable tamaño frente a ella. No sabía que esperaba de tenerlos allí ya que no los había abierto. Quizás por ósmosis la información entrara en su mente evitándole el trabajo de tener que ponerse a leer.

- Aome.. que haces? – le preguntó una joven sentada a su lado.

- Por que lo preguntas? – preguntó parpadeando sorprendida. Se miró las manos preguntándose que había estado haciendo mientras insultaba a los creadores de las matemáticas y a sus ancestros.

- Porque miras los libros como si quisieras comértelos - respondi

La joven suspiró y se echó para atrás. Cerró uno de ellos.

- es inútil... no puedo concentrarme.

Se puso de pie, colgándose la mochila al hombro. Luego de despedirse de su amiga salió de la biblioteca pero cuando estaba atravesando la puerta, alguien la llamó.

Aome! Tu libro! – se detuvo a recobrar el aliento ya que venía corriendo desde la otra punta del campus.

Que sucede con mi libro?

Se ha publicado!

* * *

Dos años atrás, había comenzado a escribir sus aventuras en la época antigua en forma de historia. El título: El Valor de una Promesa. Sería una trilogía, y había estado esperando a que su primera parte se publicara. No sabía como terminaría, ya que su historia jamás había tenido un final. Pero la necesidad de comunicar sus sentimientos de alguna forma la habían impulsado a escribirlo todo.

Caminó reviviendo pasajes, cosas que había vivido y que guardaba en su memoria como tesoros.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del pequeño departamento que compartía con sus amigas, Ayame y Sui, buscó las llaves en su bolso y entró.

Al ingresar en la universidad, su madre había insistido en que se mudara al campus, ya que el viaje desde su casa era muy lejos. Aome acudía todos los sábados a cenar con su familia y los domingos, habiendo cedido ante la presión de sus amigas, salía con (falta el nombre). La relación no tenía futuro y lo sabía. No sentía nada por él. A pesar del tiempo, su corazón seguía siendo solamente de una persona, y no aceptaba reemplazos.

Desde su regreso se había sentido vacía. Ya no se sentía cómoda en su propio mundo.

* * *

Durante aquellos días, Sota había visto con preocupación como Aome pasaba su tiempo junto al pozo.. esperando, en vano, a que Inuyasha volviera a buscarla. Había escuchado sus sollozos, noche tras noche, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para consolarla.

Ahora, años mas tarde, la veía mucho mejor. Estudiando, con novio, a punto de publicar su primer libro... sin embargo faltaba algo... la chispa que solía vibrar en los ojos de su hermana se había extinguido.

Ya llegué! – la voz de Aome se escuchó desde la entrada. Sota sonrió y bajó las escaleras ansiando abrazar a su hermana.

Tras los saludos y mientras esperaban la cena, Sota acompañó a su hermana por el jardín. Ella escuchaba su conversación asintiendo de vez en cuando. Él observó como la mirada de la joven se dirigía constantemente a un punto. El pozo. La sonrisa que minutos antes tenía se apagó al notar que a pesar de todos los cambios seguía con la misma tristeza.

Tras la cena y después de dar gracias, Aome emprendió el camino hasta su departamento. Sabía que Ayame y Sui la estarían esperando, algo preocupadas ya que era tarde.

Como todas las semanas, la visita a su antiguo hogar la había deprimido un poco. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales se había ido de allí. No queria convertirse en un cadáver ambulante.. maldición..otra vez Kikyo.. esa mujer no se iba de sus pensamientos.

Últimamente, sus antiguas aventuras habían sido revividas en sus sueños. Muchas veces se despertaba gritando, con la imagen de Naraku derrotando a Inuyasha y los cadáveres de Sango, Shippou y Miroku yaciendo sobre la hierba. Sacudió la cabeza.

"Basta"! Debía ponerle un alto a sus pensamientos. Ya llevaba muchos años sufriendo y estaba algo cansada.

"No continuaré mi libro...- decidió – a partir de ahora enterraré el pasado de una buena vez"

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, una figura emergía del antiguo pozo. Miró a su alrededor, sus ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño, su pose en guardia.

"al fin".. dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa.

* * *

Bueeeen.. malo no???? sniff.. prometo mejorar al próximo.. ya lo tengo medio escrito y dentro de poquito lo publico.. (es mejor que este.. nn ).. ahhhh si!! y mucho mas largo!! je

Ahora si..respondo..

SaYo-Yukishiro: gracias por tu apoyo!! me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta.. y aunque siento que este cap no es tan bueno espero que te guste!!.. así que te llega?? nn.. a mi también..en cierta forma muchos de sus pasajes los escribí basándome en cosas que me pasaban.. y no se.. me venían a la cabeza..no se bien como explicarme..Por último.. ya había leído tus fics!! o por lo menos algunos de ellos.. perdoná si no te dejé rr antes..un día de estos te dejo en todos!! jej.. es q cuando los leí estaba en medio de parciales y eran como "escapadas" del estudio q aprovechaba a leer..jej.. me encanta Un capricho del corazón..ahora vi que tenés Libertad.. mañana seguramente me pase por ahí para leerlo.. :) Besossssss

Natsumi-san: gracias por tu rr!! jej..y si ..el fic lo voy a seguir hasta el final..no me gusta dejar una historia a medias.. pienso actualizar seguido.. es como mi "medio de escape"..

Kagome-chan 122: jijiji graciassssss.. y si..pobre Aome.. la hago sufrir bastante en el fic.. pero necesito que lo haga para llegar a ciertas cosas.. e Inuyasha..también sufre bastante..en capítulos venideros se verá por lo que pasó mientras Aome y él estuvieron separados.. besoooooo

Maya Shiou: me alegro que te haya gustado..también me presento..mi nombre es Clara (Clari o Kaly para todos).. mucho gusto..jaj buen.. inspiración nula hasta para responder reviews (la causa se llama "un sueño impresionante".. je.. no duermo hace tiempo mas que unas pocas horas... y buen..ahí tenes el tercer cap.. adelanto que Sesshoumaru tbn aparecerá para quienes les gusta..y como me prguntó una amiga.. va a ver algo de Miroku y Sango.. (esa parejita me encanta).. besooooo

Cereza-Kirara: como va????? mil gracias por el rr!!! y felicitaciones x tus fics.. los había leído hace tiempo y me gustaron muchoo.. gracias x animarme!

Ishizu-Ishtar Kaiba: me gusta tu nick.. el ishtar es por la leyenda?? gracias por el rr!! y si..muy pronto cuarto cap. arriba..mucho mas largo y bastante mejor.. le estoy dando los últimos retoques.. los diálogos no terminan de convencerme... (que decirse despue's de años de no verse... ?).. besooo


	4. Capítulo 4

Aloooooooo.. como les va????? aca les va el cuarto cap. , mas largo a pedido de muchas.. espero que les guste.. (no salió exaaaactamente como lo tenía en mente pero... creo que está bien..).

Para todas... no se si alguna lee fics de Harry Potter (excepto Melissa q ya se..je).. si lo hacen..pasense x Sonrisa Imaginaria (DM-GW) y Fuerzas Irresistibles (DM-Hr).. q quiero saber sus opiniones..(jeje autopropaganda.. no me maten).. Gracias a todas por los rr!!! abajo los respondo todos. ****

**EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

"_La confusión se traduce en un único grito que lo va invadiendo todo hasta dejarte sin respirar. Un grito que lucha por salir, que busca ser libre._

_Es frustración, es rabia.. es desesperación.._." Aome soltó el lápiz al oír que alguien llegaba. Por lo general lo que escribía era tan suyo que prefería hacerlo cuando estaba completamente sola.

Sui irrumpió en la habitación llevando unas cuantas bolsas de compra en cada mano. Arrojándolas descuidadamente en un rincón, saludó a su amiga antes de tirarse en un sillón frente a ella.

has estado aquí toda la tarde de nuevo, verdad Aome? – preguntó luego de observarla bien. La joven lucía cansada y estaba muy pálida. Eri y ella habían estado muy preocupadas por ella últimamente.

Ella no respondió. Limitándose a sonreírle dejó su lugar frente al escritorio para sentarse a su lado.

- no empecemos.. – dijo alegre – que has comprado?

- Bien.. en vista de que no te hubieras enterado de tu propia fiesta he ido a buscar ropa para las dos.

- Fiesta? Que fiesta? – preguntó parpadeando confundida.

- Hoy presentas tu libro ante la prensa – señalo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco – donde tienes la cabeza? No se que harías sin mí...

Solo obtuvo una nueva sonrisa como respuesta. Aome se puso de pie y abrió las bolsas.

- veamos que me compraste....

* * *

Una figura silenciosa avanzaba, confundiéndose entre las sombras. La casa se hallaba a oscuras, ya que todos sus habitantes se habían retirado a dormir horas antes. 

Sigiloso, atento a todo, continuó su camino. La luna salió por un segundo antes de perderse nuevamente entre las nubes iluminando por un instante al desconocido y su arma. Un reflejo plateado, una espada... la Tetsusaiga.

* * *

En la antigua habitación de Aome, Sota dormía tranquilo, soñando con un calamar gigante (n/a no pregunten..jej. estoy sin dormir). La ventana se abrió sin ruido, y alguien entró, acercándose a la cama. 

- Aome – susurró el desconocido. El bulto que se encontraba bajo las almohadas se agitó en sueños, pero no despertó.

- Aome!! – intentó nuevamente elevando la voz.

- Mmsnoooo.. no me comas!

- AOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sota dio un grito al verse empujado y cayó al piso enredado con las sabanas. Mascullando maldiciones agitó las manos para librarse de ellas y miró furioso a quien lo había despertado.

- que quieres!? – continuaba tan dormido que no le resultaba raro que un extraño estuviera en el medio de la habitación.

- Tu no eres Aome! – gritó aquel levantando su espada.

- Que?

Sota parpadeó confundido. Poniéndose de pie y echando miradas desconfiadas, caminó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y prendió la luz....

- Imposible! Tu eres...tu eres... – farfulló señalándolo acusadoramente, obteniendo una ceñuda mirada de su interlocutor quien continuaba con la espada en alto y las piernas abiertas, dispuesto a atacar a ese hombre que dormía en donde se suponía tendría que estar Aome. Olfateó el aire. Su aroma.. ella había estado allí. Su esencia continuaba presente, aunque débil. Frunció el ceño.

- Inuyasha!- Sota había logrado recordar su nombre. Que rayos hacía el hombre con orejas de perro allí??

- Tu quien eres!? Como es que sabes mi nombre?

Sota avanzó con las manos al frente. Recordaba el carácter del amigo de Aome y esa espada no lo hacía sentirse especialmente tranquilo.

- tranquilo.. es que no me recuerdas?? Soy Sota!

Sota.. Sota.. aquel nombre le resultaba familiar, pero no reconocía el rostro del joven.

* * *

En la otra punta de la ciudad, Aome y sus amigas habían asistido a la fiesta donde su libro se expondría por primera vez. Era una de esas reuniones elegantes en un gran hotel donde no conocían a nadie y todo era apariencia. 

Subieron hasta el último piso y durante unas horas se mezclaron con la gente. Eri y Sui miraban fascinadas a su alrededor, caminando por ahí y hablando con desconocidos. A Aome, todo ese mundo no le llamaba la atención.

A la una y media de la mañana, algo cansada de fingir interés se separó de todos dirigiéndose a uno de los balcones. Este estaba completamente vacío.

Apoyó los brazos en el borde y miró la ciudad. Estaba fresco pero esto la reconfortaba aunque ignoraba el porque.

"_Me siento tan perdida..."_ Fijó la mirada en la luna.

* * *

- Desapareciste demasiado tiempo Inuyasha... Aome ha sufrido mucho por tu causa – dijo Sota mirando fijamente el árbol sagrado. Recordó las innumerables ocasiones en las cuales la había oído llorar susurrando su nombre. 

El hanyou apartó la vista.

- donde se encuentra? Debo hablar con ella..

Sota vaciló. Inuyasha solo volvería a traer dolor en la vida de su hermana. Pero por otro lado, como evitarlo?

- Aun no estoy muy seguro de que sea buena idea que ustedes dos se vuelvan a ver. Creo que solo complicarás las cosas, sin embargo, te explicaré como llegar.

* * *

- Aun te sientes mal? 

Aome no se volteó. No quería que viera sus lágrimas... era su dolor, solo suyo. Asintió suavemente.

Sui apoyó los brazos en el borde, a su lado. Guardó silencio, sabiendo que nada que pudiera decir serviría de consuelo. Pero una misma pregunta le daba vueltas. Finalmente no pudo contenerse:

- aún no lo entiendo Aome... como puede seguir suspirando por alguien que no vez hace tantos años?

- No se puede explicar – respondió sin desviar la vista.. la voz tranquila..el rostro sereno – durante todo este tiempo me sentí .. como si me faltara algo... vacía..

- Existen muchos hombres, tu misma estás en pareja.... pero se que no lo olvidas..

- No puedo.. simplemente no puedo – su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

Sui la abrazó negando con la cabeza. Tanto sufrimiento por un recuerdo. No sabía la historia entera, Aome jamás había querido hablar de ello.

* * *

Corría ... rápidamente, sin descanso. Sota le había indicado como llegar al edificio donde Aome estaba viviendo. El joven le había advertido una vez mas que destrozaría la vida de su amiga si volvía a desaparecer, y hasta se había atrevido a amenazarlo. 

A pesar de que podría ser un error, debía hablar con ella. Tenía que contarle la verdad! Como la había buscado... cuanto había sufrido.... no podría permitirle seguir pensando que él la había abandonado... no era justo... pero, acaso era justo que volviera a entrar a su vida luego de haber elegido a Kikyo? Era justo acaso volver a aparecer en su vida, volver a traerle un sufrimiento innecesario?

Sacudió la cabeza, apartó aquellos pensamientos. Basta! Solo quería hablar con ella... la necesitaba... todos la necesitaban. Sango y Miroku estaban en gran peligro.. Naraku seguía con las suyas.. era justo?

La vida de Aome volvería a trastornarse.. no quería utilizarla.. la quería a ella.. era justo?? Estaba confundido.. que debía hacer??

"_Necesito verla.. aunque sea un momento_"...

* * *

Eri había tomado de mas. Caminaba dando pequeños saltitos y cantando a los gritos: "_voy corriendo por el praaaado!_". Sui sonreía divertida ante la escena, Aome.. seguía ausente. Caminando por inercia, un paso tras el otro, sin pensar.. con la mente ocupada por imágenes, la mirada perdida en los rostros de sus amigos, en sus recuerdos... 

Llegaron al campus.. todo oscuro, todo silencioso. El único sonido provenía de los pequeños grillos.

El frío había aumentado, el viento movía sus cabellos, pero ella no lo notaba. Eri continuaba gritando y saltando, importunando parejas varias que sentadas en cualquier banco perdido la miraban molestos por la interrupción.

Una figura se situó frente a ellas, el rostro entre sombras, las ropas extrañas, los puños cerrados.

Sui fue la primera en notarlo. El corazón se le encogió de miedo al notar el reflejo de un arma... una espada. Tomó el brazo de Aome quien despertó de sus sueños.

- quien..quien eres? – preguntó Sui con voz temblorosa.

- Aome – susurró.

* * *

Esta canción me ayudó mucho a escribir este cap.. y el que sigue que dentro de poquito será subido.. faltan retoques nomás.. Abajo contesto rr... 

I'll Remember You - (Skid Row)

Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you  
And all the tears you cried, that called my name  
And when you needed me I came through  
  
I paint a picture of the days gone by  
When love went blind and you would make me see  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes  
So that I knew you were there for me  
Time after time you were there for me  
  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you  
  
We spend the summer with the top rolled down  
Wished ever after would be like this  
You said I love you babe, without a sound  
I said I'd give my life for just one kiss  
I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss  
  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you  
  
We've had our share of hard times  
But that's the price we paid  
And through it all we kept the promise that we made  
I swear you'll never be lonely  
  
Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
Washed away a dream of you  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
Oh my darling, I love you  
  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you  
  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you

Bájenla.. es excelente!

**KAGOME-CHAN122: **alooooo.. verás vuelvo a los caps. largos.. ahora tengo mucho mas tiempo que antes.. aunque sigo con algo de crisis "inspiracional"..jej.. espero q te guste!

**Kagomeanti-kykyo: **como veras esta vez actualicé rápido.. nn gracias por los ánimos!

**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter**: como va??? si.. se que el cap. anterior estuvo un poquito corto... pero justo ese día había terminado de rendir un parcial y estaba c la cabeza todavía en los números, así q cero inspiración.. y quería subir rápido..jej. ahora vuelvo a los largos... besosss

**SayoYukishiro: **Nenaaaa!! todo bien.. yo tbn. ando a mil.. me pasé un fin de semana de salida en salida.. excelenteeee.. alguien conoce a Charly García??? puede que no..pasa q ayer fui al recital y sigo con la exitación!! estuvimos saltando en medio de la lluvia.muy bueno.. jejej  
Lo de los caps.. si..es parte de mi estilo..siempre voy especificando las situaciones.. de esa forma trato de que la imágen se vea como la  
veo yo (q no es fácil..ja!).. y lo de la pauta intrigante..muahaha..si.. bn me encanta dejar c intriga..xmas q sea obvio (ehm.. q otro q Inuyasha.. ?? pero.... es?

**Isadora**: jejej gracias x el rr... aca va a pedido de todos uds.

**Ana**: holasss..aca va el cuarto cap.. no me tardé mucho, verdad??? Si.. todavía les falta sufrir bastante...(jejej).. pero tbn. van a volver a sentirse completos.. tal como yo lo veo, Inuyasha y Aome se necesitan para ser felices..de lo contrario algo les faltaría..

**SaraMeliss**: jejeej graciasss... me alegro muchísimo que te guste!!! en cuanto lo de actualizar.. tbn se como encontrarte!!!!!!!!!!!!! jijijij...asi q tbn actualiza!! jajaj.. la de tonterías q puedo escribir a esta hora..

En el prox.. encuentro Aome-Inuu!!!!!!


	5. Capítulo 5

Bueeeeno..aca llega el quinto cap.! lamento la tardanza... pero aunque suene a boludez me costó muchísimo escribirlo.. estas crisis inspiracionales me matan.. pero bueh.. espero que les guste.. los rr los respondo abajo

* * *

**EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

**CAPÍTULO 5: **

- Aome...

Ella despertó de sus sueños al escuchar su nombre. Esa voz...

- no... no puede ser... no..

Algo se rompió en su interior. Incapaz de soportarlo dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Muy rápido, un paso tras el otro, sin mirar atrás...las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero ella no lo notó.. no se daba cuenta.. nada.. porque corría? Que había visto? Tampoco lo sabía.. solo..quería huir.. de que? De quien? Por que? No se detuvo a preguntarse, no se detuvo a pensar en razones de su extraña conducta.

La misma voz se oyó tras ella... llamándola...gritando su nombre...

- Aome!! Detente!!

Aumentó la velocidad. Que estaba haciendo?... no quería detenerse...no podía detenerse.. a donde ir? Cual era su dirección?

Inuyasha había visto su expresión... la había visto huir.. había escapado de él... no!.. debía seguirla!!

Gritó su nombre.... la llamó.. pero ella no se detenía. Dio un salto y se situó frente a ella, quien incapaz de frenar tan bruscamente, cayó en sus brazos.

- que quieres? Quien eres? – chilló aterrada golpeándolo, intentando defenderse.

- Aome.. ouch! Basta! No me reconoces??

La sujetó de los brazos impidiéndole moverse. Los sollozos de la joven aumentaron. Miedo? Acaso le temía?

- mírame.. – susurró suavemente – soy yo.. solo yo..

No necesitó levantar la vista. Sabía quien era. Se negaba a creerlo, pero no tenía dudas.

Él la soltó al notarla ya mas tranquila. Se miraron a los ojos, incapaces de pronunciar una palabra.

- Inuyasha – logró finalmente pronunciar su nombre.

* * *

_flashback_

-Tu me lastimas Inuyasha. Ahora comprendo que he vivido enredada en la telaraña de ilusiones que yo misma tejí. No quise ver... no quise aceptar la realidad. Se que aquel día junto al pozo te pedí quedarme a tu lado, a pesar de que tu corazón había elegido a Kikyo.. y créeme, nunca fui mas feliz. Pero también nunca me he sentido tan triste en mi vida. No podré aguantar mucho mas. Cada día son menos las sonrisas en mi rostro.

Él no supo que decir. No podía darle las respuestas que ella buscaba.. la promesa hecha a Kikyo lo obligaba a callar. Y por ello.. la había perdido.

Fin del flashback

* * *

Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos sin saber que decir. Una sensación conocida los envolvió, y los sollozos de la miko se hicieron mas fuertes. 

Permanecieron allí, sin moverse.

- No viniste – susurró Aome. El hanyou comprendió. Aumentó ligeramente la presión del abrazo, no quería volver a soltarla.

- "Créeme que lo intent" – le dijo antes de murmurar – lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas.

Los ojos de Aome se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero no se movió. Tampoco quería que él la soltara.

Permanecieron así un tiempo indefinido, envueltos en un abrazo que de ser posible duraría por siempre. Pero había muchas cosas no dichas que lo impedían... dudas..preguntas.. reclamos?

- que haces aquí? – preguntó ella luego de separarse.

- Vine en tu busca. La situación es grave... Naraku está aumentando su poder, los fragmentos faltantes no aparecen sin tu ayuda... Sango continúa sufriendo por Kohaku.. tarde o temprano le quitarán su fragmento y volverá a morir.

Aome asintió bajando la mirada.

- Miroku también se halla en problemas - continuó - el agujero negro no tardará mucho tiempo mas en absorberlo.. y.... - vaciló - la aldea fue atacada hace algunas semanas... la anciana Kaede está muy débil.

- Que? – su gritó lo interrumpió.

Él suspiró. Estaba muy preocupado por la sacerdotisa, aunque procuraba disimularlo frente a todos.

- apareció Kagura.. exigiendo saber donde estábamos.. donde estabas ..tu.. por los fragmentos.. y al no obtener la respuesta exigida la atacó. Todo está destrozado.

- Esta.. esta...

- No..- respondió adivinando lo que quería preguntarle – sigue viva, aunque malherida.

- Entiendo...

Quedaron en silencio. Aome sabía que debía volver.. tenía que ayudar a sus amigos. Pero la desilusión de saber cual era el motivo por el cual Inuyasha la necesitaba la hizo vacilar.

- No quiero que pienses que te estoy utilizando para nuestros objetivos – dijo él. Ella no respondió. Asintió lentamente.

- He sido egoísta – continuó – se que estarías mejor sin toda esta situación que acabo de presentarte... si yo.. no hubiera vuelto.. pero, no podía dejar que pensaras que no me importas.. que creyeras que no habría vuelto a buscarte.

Era increíble como podía cambiar su estado de ánimo en cuestión de segundos con tan solo una frase. Se sintió feliz nuevamente cuando unos segundos antes tenía ganas de llorar. Pero en seguida se puso seria otra vez.

- Bien, ya está decidido... iré contigo! no puedo dejarlos así ahora que se como son las cosas.

- Estas segura? No quiero forzarte a una decisión.

Ella se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza.

- Acaso tengo otra alternativa? - sonrió - pero necesito algunos días para poner en orden mis cosas antes de irme.. y debo explicarles lo que sucede a Eri y Sui o creerá que eres un secuestrador.. han visto tu espada. Puedes quedarte con nosotras estos días.

Él asintió. Todo volvía a ser como antes. Aome comenzó a caminar.

"Cuanto podré aguantar esta vez? Mis sentimientos por Inuyasha siguen tan vivos como la última vez que nos vimos. Acaso estoy dispuesta a otro viaje sufriendo, apretando dientes y puños cuando él vaya a encontrarse con Kikyo? Fue tonto haber albergado esperanzas en aquel entonces... no puedo volver a cometer el mismo error.... debo ser fuerte..endurecer mi corazón."

- Aome...

- Dime..

- Te he extrañado ... mucho

Se paró en seco al escucharlo. Inuyasha temió haber cometido algún error, pero unos segundos después ella volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

- Yo también.

* * *

Aca termina el quinto.. algo corto para mi gusto.. pero si lo hacía mas largo iban a ser cosas de relleno que no venían al caso.. así que ahí quedó por ahora.. 

La prox. semana: la semana de Inuyasha en la época actual. y.. ahhh si.. publiqué un nuevo fic de Inu..a ver q les parece.. "Lazos del Destino" se llama (y reiterar mi pedido a quienes les guste Harry Potter que pasen por mi fic "Sonrisa Imaginaria".. q le tengo cariñito..je).

Respondo RR:

**SaraMeliss**: bueno..ya habías leído una parte ..pero no sabía que opinabas..aca te lo tengo enterito..jej. y actualizaaaaaaa.. ah si..te dejé rr en tu fic..leelo después.

**Kagome-Chan122**: jejej gracias por el rr! debo confesar de q me encanta ver q les guste..toavía no pude pasar por tus fics.. xq estuve en medio de exámenes..ahora que dispongo de mas tiempo los leo y te dejo rr nn aca está el quinto...algo corto..pero creo que está bien..

**Perla Mery**: jajaja todo bien... no te preocupes x el rr... me alegro muchísimo que te guste el fic... besosssssss

**Sayo-Yukishiro**: jaja aloooooooooo.. como va?? aca tenés el esperado reencuentro.. no es exaaaaactamente como lo tenía en mente.. pero creo que salió bastante bien.. de cualquier manera quiero tu opinión.. empecé a leer libertad!! muy buenooo!! cuando llegue al último cap te dejo el rr.. si??? pero te adelanto q me encanta.. sayonara!

**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter**: aca tenés el cap.. lamento decirte que no es muy largo que digamos.. lo habrás visto.. pero creí que era mejor cortarlo en ese momento.. buen..espero q te guste... cuidatee

**Kagomeanti-kikyo: **buen.. no se si muuucho romance cmo decís.. va a faltar un rato, aunque hubo un par de comentarios q me gustaron... jiji.. pero como son tan orgullosos (y los comprendo porque aca tienen a Miss Orgullo en persona).. es medio difícil.. además Inuyasha sigue confundido por la promesa hecha a Kikyo... (de ahí el título)..

**Sweety: **tu favorito?? wow.. mil gracias!!! y no..no te preocupes que lo voy a continuar hasta el final..no me gusta dejar historias por la mitad..besooo

**Mercynna**: te gustó el cap 3? me alegro.. fue un poco corto...lo admito.. procuro hacerlos mas largos si puedo.. pero este hace tiempo que lo quería subir..

**Akisu**: nn gracias por el rr.. me alegro muchísimo que te guste... mi mail es besossss

Gracias a todas por los reviews..me encantan


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola!!! aca vuelvo con el sexto capítulo de este fic... ahora estoy trabajando en el próximo de Lazos del Destino, fic mas difícil de hacer.. U.u pero creo que va saliendo bien... bueno.. este cap. es bastante larguito..para las que me pidieron que alargara los capítulos.. aunque no quedó exactamente como quería.. pero bueno... espero opiniones...si no les gustó..avísenme..y si alguna tiene sugerencias tbn.. abajo respondo los rr:

* * *

**EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

**CAPÍTULO 6: **

- Aome! te encuentras bien? - preguntó una muy preocupada Sui llevando a Eri casi a la rastra, la cual no se había enterado de nada y seguía cantando sobre pájaros y prados verdes.

Al llegar junto a ella, el alivio de verla bien fue muy grande. Lanzando un par de miradas desconfiadas al desconocido que se hallaba a su lado se acercó y le preguntó al oído si de veras estaba bien o aquel era uno de esos clásicos asaltantes que obligaban a las jovencitas a acompañarlos y fingir que los conocían.

- quieres que lo patee Aome? te ha hecho llorar...

Finalmente fue convencida de que su amiga lo conocía, aunque esto mas que tranquilizarla provocó mas miradas acusadoras. Era acaso un antiguo novio cretino que la había dejado?

Aome sonrió al ver como su amiga se moría por preguntarle sobre la identidad de Inuyasha.

- Vamos a casa, allí te lo explicaré todo, y de paso pondremos a dormir a Eri.

Sui asintió volviendo a la tarea de arrastrar a su amiga por los caminos solitarios del campus.

* * *

Inuyasha no reconoció a aquellas dos como las antiguas amigas de Aome. Se sobresaltó al notar la expresión de una de ellas cuando reparó en su persona.

Este lugar también le era desconocido. Recordó aquella vez cuando la acompañó a una feria en su antigua escuela. Habían tenido muchos problemas por culpa de los monstruos infiltrados en la época actual, si bien el último había sido tan solo....un pez gigante.

Continuaron caminando, encontrándose en el camino a varios chicos que gritaban y decían tonterías. Algunos no podían caminar derechos, dibujando zig zag con sus zapatos o los restos de bebida que caían de vasos medio llenos y botellas con nombres extraños.

El olor de aquellos menjunjes afectó el sensible olfato del hanyou, quien frunció el ceño y la nariz al no poder decir nada. Todavía se sentía en terreno desconocido, por lo tanto hostil, y tenía su Colmillo de Acero listo por cualquier percance.

Llegaron frente a una puerta de madera y Sui sacó su llave.

- Hemos llegado – le informó Aome – aquí es donde vivo desde que me mudé.

Inuyasha asintió sin decir palabra, limitándose a agarrar con mas fuerza su espada, esperando que en cualquier momento un monstruo saliera de adentro e intentara comerlas.

Aome notó la expresión de su amigo.

- tranquilo – le susurró para que sólo él pudiera escucharla – no hay peligro aquí.

- No estaba preocupado – respondió en el mismo tono de voz mirándola indignado. Como se atrevía a insinuar que él, ÉL... podía estar preocupado o asustado?

Ella sonrió.

- entonces deja de apretar la espada, la pobrecita se desintegrará si sigue así – comentó tranquilamente ganándose otra protesta de su parte.

Sui entró con Eri medio dormida y la acostó en el primer sillón que encontró.

- mañana la pasará bastante mal... – murmuró mientras buscaba una frazada para cubrirla.

Inuyasha siguió a Aome hasta su habitación y dejó a Colmillo de Acero apoyada en la pared, luego de revisar de una sola mirada en busca de algo sospechoso (obviamente lo mas disimulado que pudo ya que no quería que Aome volviera a burlarse de él).

Sui entró unos minutos mas tarde y se sentó en la cama.

- bien.. explíquenme – dijo sin rodeos cruzándose de brazos y con expresión seria.

- De acuerdo. Pero ten en cuenta de que es una historia algo difícil de creer. Cuando cumplí 15 años mi abuelo.... – y así continuó. Inuyasha escuchaba en silencio, recordando su propia historia. Resultaba interesante escucharlo de parte de otra persona.

* * *

Estuvieron horas hablando. Sui quería saberlo todo, aunque había ciertas cosas que su amiga no podía contarle, por lo menos en frente de Inuyasha, como el motivo por el cual se había ido, o las discusiones por Kikyo. Resultaba demasiado embarazoso discutirlo con él presente.

- bien.. he escuchado todo. Pueden probarlo?

Ambos se sorprendieron. Pero Aome sonrió tranquila.

- Inuyasha, acércate...

Él obedeció no sabiendo muy bien que pretendía. Ella se puso de pie y le hizo agacharse frente a Sui.

- ves lo que yo veo? Que yo sepa las orejas de perro no son muy comunes entre la gente que conozco.

No.. no estaba convencida del todo y su mirada lo decía. Esas orejas podían ser parte de un disfraz.. uno muy bueno por cierto.

- tendré que recurrir a medidas drásticas – suspiró aunque secretamente disfrutaba lo que iba a hacer – Inuyasha?

- Si?

- OSUWARI! – el hanyou cayó al piso maldiciendo a su amiga. Sui lo miraba incrédulo.

- Vaya... debo decirte que te creo, aunque me parece la historia mas increíble que he escuchado.. – de pronto Sui recordó algo y miró a su amiga con sorpresa – entonces el libro...

Ella asintió dirigiéndole una mirada que claramente quería decir: Quédate callada! No estaba dispuesta a que Inuyasha leyera todo lo que había escrito acerca de él y como se había sentido cuando lo veía con Kikyo. Tiempo atrás habían hablado, y ella había admitido tener los mismos sentimientos hacia él que la miko, pero tampoco era cosa de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. Ya era suficientemente doloroso sin aquello.

Sui continuó haciéndoles preguntas durante varias horas. Estaba muy interesada en la situación de la época antigua y sobre las aventuras que Aome había tenido allí. No podía imaginarse que hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en su lugar.

Al cabo de un rato, les anunció que se iba a dormir porque se sentía muy cansada. Esto no era verdad, quería darle la oportunidad a Aome para que hablara con él y aclarara ciertas cosas. Habían pasado años, y supuso que tenían mucho que decirse.

Sin embargo los dos permanecieron en silencio bastante tiempo.

* * *

En la época de guerras feudales, Sango, Miroku y Shippou permanecían en la aldea, aguardando. A pesar de que ninguno lo expresaba en voz alta, todos esperaban secretamente que Inuyasha convenciera a Aome de volver. El hanyou había estado de pésimo humor desde que la joven se había ido.

* * *

- Rayos - Inuyasha maldijo por decimocuarta vez en el día. Iba cargando una pila de libros tan alta que no dejaba ver al frente – para esto me necesitabas aquí?? - chilló procurando que Aome se diera bien por enterada que estaba indignado con ella.

- Deja de quejarte – respondió ella tranquilamente – de cualquier manera la misma Colmillo de Acero es mas pesada que el triple de esos libros, así que no veo cual es el problema.

No soy burro de carga!

Ella se limitó a sonreír, procurando que él no la viera. Había pasado toda la semana hablando con quienes se encargaban de su libro, con profesores y autoridades de la universidad, con amigos.. arreglando todo para partir hacia la época antigua. Su madre no había estado del todo conforme, aunque saludó con alegría al hanyou cuando lo vio, siempre le había tenido mucho cariño.

Era el último día, y todavía faltaban muchas cosas que hacer. Tenía que ir de compras.... hacer un bolso... preparar comida.. y quería llevarles algunos regalos a sus amigos. Durante toda la semana había tenido muchas dudas respecto a su viaje, pero una y otra vez, las palabras de Inuyasha venían a su cabeza, recordándole que no tenía otra salida. Por el bien de sus amigos y de todos cuantos vivían allí, tenía que ir y ayudarlos a recuperar los fragmentos de la perla

Llegaron al departamento. Eri les sonrió cuando ambos entraron. Mucho mas crédula que Sui, había aceptado la historia de su amiga desde el principio, y cabe decir, había quedado fascinada con las orejas de Inuyasha y reído mucho cada vez que Aome, enfadada por la tozudez del hanyou lo mandaba al suelo con un simple "Osuwari".

Envolviendo los regalos con cuidado, Aome repasó una vez mas la lista que había hecho unos días atrás para asegurarse de que nada le faltaba. Finalmente, cuando todo estuvo listo, abrazó a ambas, prometiéndoles volver cada tanto para ver como iban las cosas.

Emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Aome, donde estaba el pozo que los comunicaba al mundo antiguo. En el cuello, ella llevaba un collar con uno de los fragmentos que Inuyasha le había dado para poder pasar.

Caminaban en silencio, sintiéndose algo incómodos por lo que había pasado la noche anterior cuando Sui quedó dormida. Sonrojándose cada vez que lo recordaba, Aome hizo un gran esfuerzo para olvidarlo, de lo contrario, estaría de un lindo color "rojo tomate" durante toda su aventura.

* * *

En la casa de los Higurashi, las luces estaban encendidas a pesar de ser muy tarde. Algo sorprendidos, decidieron entrar un momento para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

Apenas traspasaron la puerta, un SORPRESA! de parte de la familia de Aome, los sobresaltó a tal punto que la joven saltó en brazos de Inuyasha.

- Aome, querida.. queríamos despedirlos antes de que partieran – dijo su madre conteniendo la risa por los rostros encendidos de los dos jóvenes cuando se dieron cuenta de sus respectivas posiciones.

El abuelo se adelantó, y colocó en el cuello de su nieta, un talismán, asegurándole que la protegería en caso de peligro.

Unos quince minutos mas tarde, lograron escapar y se dirigieron al pozo. Inuyasha fue el primero en saltar. Aome vaciló unos segundos.

- aquí voy! – gritó antes de saltar a su vez, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Buen..que les pareció? U.u mmmmmmmmm no me convence del todo.. pero mi crisis sigue..je.. terrible el agujero en la inspiración.. fue lo mejor que me salió.. RR!

Respuestas a reviews:

**Sayo-Yukishiro**: jajajaj como va???? y.. en realidad no..no era lo que esperaba.. pero tampoco pienso que sea malo..(de lo contrario no lo hubiera subido porque soy histérica con las cosas que escribo.. ).. peroooo buen..me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado.. este cap. como verás es bastante mas largo.. espero que te guste.. y gracias por el apoyo!  
Ahí publiqué otro... Lazos del destino..me gustaría conocer tu opinión si podés..

**SaraMeliss**: no te preocupes.. todo bien..gracias por el rr

**SweetSugar 894**: holaaa.. gracias por el rr... me da gusto saber que les agradó el fic.. este ultimo cap. me costó mucho.. xq al ser tan orgullosa, ese orgullo se mezcla en los personajes.. jej... con respecto a Kikyo.. solo debo decirles que... ya se enterarannnnn.. lo mismo de la razón por la cual se molestó Aome y su decisión de irse.. no (puedo adelantarles nada).. y no..jaja. no me molesta para nada lo q pusiste..me hizo reir.. nn

**Kagomeantikikyo**: alooo.. gracias por los ánimosssss!! besoss

**SacerdotisaAhome**: espero no haberme tardado mucho.. tuve una semanita algo complicada..pero por suerte me pude dedicar a ratos de actualizar todos los fics.. y hoy pretendo subir caps nuevos de todos los fics... gracias por el rr!!

**Perla Mery**: Hola Rosmery!!! si.. se que el cap. fue algo corto.. ahora procuro alargarlos bastante mas.. me alegró mucho leer lo de que mantengo las personalidades.. ya que eso es a lo que le doy mas importancia cuando leo u escribo un fic.. besossssss


	7. Capítulo 7

Holaaaa!!! aca les vuelvo con el cap. 7... que costó bastante... no se..no me gustaba para nada como quedaba... q se yo... bueh.. los rr.. los respondo abajo..

Y dedico este cap. a Pili! (nenaaa...nuestro fic sigue adelante? los destrozamos?)

Ah si!! REVIEWS PLEASE!

* * *

**EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

Aome dio un salto y se introdujo en el pozo.

"El mismo recorrido". No parecía que hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que había hecho aquel viaje.

Emergió del pozo arrojando antes la mochila fuera para poder impulsarse mejor.

- Oye Inuyasha que... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –lanzó un grito al ver como la cabeza de un muy desagradable gusano gigante había caído a menos de dos metros de ella.

- AOME! CORRE TRAS EL ÁRBOL! – gritó Inuyasha luego de partir en dos otro monstruo.

Ella obedeció al instante sin miedo alguno. Todo volvía a ser como antes.

"Maldición...me gustaría tener mis flechas".. – se dijo asomando la cabeza. Se sorprendió. Realmente era una cantidad impresionante de monstruos de aspecto absolutamente desagradable.

Volvió la cabeza y se apoyó en el tronco a esperar que pasara pero cuando abrió los ojos, una especie de insecto muy crecido la estaba mirando como si ella fuera su próximo filet mignon.

- Inuyasha!! – gritó intentando escaparse, pero estaba paralizada.

- GARRAS DE ACERO! - el hanyou saltó y acabo con el bicho en un instante.

Luego con otro salto volvió a la batalla.

Unos quince minutos mas tarde, el lugar parecía un basurero.. por cierto bien desagradable ya que los pedazos de monstruo no eran precisamente objetos decorativos.

- Vamos – murmuró él tomándola del brazo instándole a seguirlo.

Ella asintió y caminaron en silencio. Todo estaba muy cambiado.... hasta el aire no olía de la misma manera.

- que ha pasado? – preguntó en un susurro inseguro. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, de alguna manera sentía que era su culpa... por no haber aguantado... por haber sido tan débil.

- Naraku.. – fue su única respuesta. No necesitó mas. Una oleada de odio en su estado mas puro la hizo jadear. Todos sus amigos estaban sufriendo por aquel monstruo... se juró acabar con él aunque perdiera la vida en el intento. Sin duda los poderes heredados de Kikyo (de algo tenía que sevir ser su descendiente) le servirían de algo.

Continuaron avanzando. De vez en cuando un monstruo nuevo aparecía pero era eliminado con facilidad por el hanyou, que se limitaba a usar sus garras.

Una explosión los sobresaltó.

la aldea – fue lo único que gritó Inuyasha antes de cargarla en brazos y correr lo mas rápido que podía. Aome no supo como reaccionar. Por lo general él la cargaba en su espalda, pero esto...

"no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas ahora" – se recriminó sacudiendo la cabeza para ahuyentar tales pensamientos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la misma aldea, cientos de monstruos atacaban. 

- Hay que proteger a la anciana Kaede! – gritó Sango lanzando su hiraikotsu contra ellos. Todos los demás habitantes de la misma habían huido tiempo atrás, pero la antigua sacerdotisa se había negado a abandonar su hogar.

Miroku agarró su rosario con intención de absorber a todos los que pudiera con su agujero negro, pero lo detectaron a tiempo, impidiéndole hacerlo. Un grito de Sango le heló la sangre.

- debo ir con ella! – gritó intentando defenderse, pero lo superaban en fuerza y número.

Sango era atacada por innumerables gusanos e insectos gigantes. Cada vez oponía menos resistencia...ya no aguantaba...

- Excelencia! – fue lo último que murmuró antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Shippou y Kirara se apresuraron a ir con ella. El kitsune ya no era el mismo que Aome había visto la última vez. Los años no habían pasado en vano, y el pequeño zorrito ya no era tan pequeño.

Lanzó su ataque con la esperanza de retrasar el ataque de aquellos aunque fuera un poco.

- vamos Miroku – murmuró con la frente perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo.

- VIENTO CORTANTE! – el grito de Inuyasha fue un alivio para los caídos. Miles de monstruos murieron destrozados en cuestión de segundos.

Corrió a ayudar a Miroku, quien al verse libre dejó libre su mano absorbiendo a quienes faltaban. Todo quedó en silencio y él cayó de rodillas.

- gracias – dijo desde el suelo sonriendo.

- No hay de que – respondió el hanyou todavía completamente serio.

Avanzó donde Sango había caído. Shippou y Kirara se habían puesto de pie con esfuerzo. Tomó en brazos a la joven exterminadora.

- vámonos, necesitamos atenderla.

Aome contemplaba la escena de lejos. Ninguno había cambiado en lo absoluto, exceptuando pequeñas diferencias como la altura de Shippou que ya era lo que se podría llamar como un "zorro adolescente".

Todo era tan familiar que dolía. Sus amigos comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a la aldea, sin haberse percatado de la presencia de la joven. Ella los siguió algo apartada.. aún sin saber cuando hacer su aparición.

Observó la espalda de Inuyasha, quien caminaba despacio para no lastimar a Sango con algún movimiento brusco. El recuerdo de la noche anterior aún seguía vivo en su memoria.

* * *

_Flashback...._

Sui se había retirado entre guiños y sonrisas. Aome le dirigió varias miradas de disgusto. Con esa falta terrible de disimulo sin fundamento Inuyasha comenzaría a sospechar que algo raro sucedía... y ella ya no sentía nada por él...en serio!.. de veras.... ehm... si.. no sentía nada.. o si?

Sacudió la cabeza. "no voy a dejarme llevar por las tonterías de Sui... yo lo olvidé hace mucho tiempo".

- Aome – ella saltó al escuchar su nombre de los labios del hanyou.

- Dime – logró farfullar todavía confundida por los repentinos golpeteos de su corazón. Taquicardia acaso?

- Quieres salir? Me siento algo.. encerrado aquí.

Ella asintió despacio. Se puso de pie y lo siguió.

"Busco tu rostro en la oscuridad mas remota.... grito tu nombre al vacío para obtener solo silencio"... palabras escritas por ella no mucho tiempo atrás. Parte de su libro, parte de su mente... parte de lo que había sentido por él. Tan fuerte lo había amado, tan intensas habían sido sus emociones, que aún se olvidaba de respirar cuando volvía a buscar entre sus recuerdos.

- En que piensas? – preguntó él observándola de reojo. Aome ya no parecía la misma joven alegre que había conocido.

"Hay tristeza en su mirada" – pensó mientras caminaban en silencio.

- en .. en nada – respondió insegura. Por que sentía que sus pensamientos estaban mezclados? enredados? confusos...

Inuyasha no insistió. Parecían haber perdido aquella confianza que ambos consideraban tan valiosa.

Llegaron a una zona arboleada. Justo lo que necesitaban... sonrió. De un salto subió a una de las ramas mas altas y la invitó a subir.

- no puedo saltar como tu! – protestó ella desde abajo intentando llegar por lo menos a la primera rama... – baja y ayúdame!

- Hazlo tu sola! – gritó él sin ganas de moverse – tu puedes hacerlo.

- Claro que no! Baja!

- Vamos Aome.. no seas tonta.. inténtalo..ni siquiera has probado...

- OSUWARI! – Inuyasha tironeado por el collar mágico que rodeaba su cuello cayó redondito al piso.. estrellándose la cara contra la tierra.

Se puso de pie con cierto esfuerzo y abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella se la tapó con la mano y lo miró a los ojos.

- vas a ayudarme a subir o tendré que mandarte al piso de nuevo? – dijo amenazadora agarrándolo de las solapas de su traje.

El no respondió. Se puso de espaldas para que ella se sujetara a él y volvió a saltar. Ya en la rama mas alta se sentaron uno junto al otro y observaron al campus. Muchas de las casas de fraternidad estaban iluminadas. Ella jamás se había interesado en las fiestas que allí se celebraban, pero sus amigas iban a menudo, no sin intentar convencerla antes para que las acompañara. Pero Aome jamás había accedido. No era su mundo..no era su lugar. Su corazón pertenecía al Sengoku y por mas que se esforzara en volverse a adaptar a su verdadera época hasta la fecha no lo había conseguido.

Volvió a pensar en todo lo que había dejado allí, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberlos abandonado en un tonto impulso volvió a asaltarla.

- perdóname – susurró sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

- Por que lo dices? – preguntó él girando la cabeza para mirarla mejor.

- Yo los abandoné... a ellos.. a ti...

- Basta Aome..

- Es mi culpa..

- No.. no lo es.... comprendo por lo que pasabas en ese momento. Nadie pensó jamás que fueras tu la culpable de todo. No fuiste tu quien mató a los padres de Shippou.. no fuiste tu quien asesinó a la familia de Sango y manipula a Kohaku.. no fuiste tu quien maldijo a la familia de Miroku..

- Pero...

- Fue Naraku.... él es el único que tiene la culpa de todo.

- Los abandoné...

- No sigas.. no tiene sentido .. tu no tenías ninguna obligación de quedarte...

- Eran..son... eran... ash.. ya no se como llamarlos... el punto es que eran o son mis amigos..

- No tenías ninguna obligación...

Ella cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada.. físicamente.. de pensar..de sentir... de...de vivir..

- tu también debes perdonarme.. – dijo Inuyasha – abandoné los intentos por volver demasiado pronto.. perdí la esperanza...

- fue el abuelo... al volver estaba tan triste que se enfadó contigo – sonrió de mala gana – creo que solo quiso protegerme..

- pero los sellos ya no estaban cuando llegué.. de otra forma no hubiera sido capaz de volver a esta época.. – dijo él sorprendido.

- Quité los sellos en cuanto me enteré de lo que había hecho.. aún mantenía la esperanza de que... vinieras por mi.

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras. Sonrió involuntariamente aunque procuró disimularlo. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho casi sin darse cuenta. Se sentía muy cansada.... suspiró.

Unos minutos mas tarde, él le preguntó algo, mas Aome se había quedado dormida. Con cuidado la movió para acomodarla mejor entre sus brazos y el se recostó en el tronco. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir, corrió un mechón de cabello que le tapaba el rostro de la joven cuidándose de no despertarla y la contempló. Un pálido rayo de luna caía directamente, iluminándolos...deslizó la punta de los dedos por la mejilla.. hasta llegar a sus labios entreabiertos... sin poder evitarlo acercó su rostro al suyo... hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella. Fue un segundo... tan solo un segundo.. ella gimió de forma involuntaria e Inuyasha se incorporó bruscamente... no estaba dormida!

Aome comprendió que ya no le servía de nada mantener los ojos cerrados... él la había descubierto. Lo observó sin moverse un milímetro de donde estaba. El hanyou se negaba a mirarla, avergonzado, confundido por su reacción.

- Inuyasha – susurró ella insegura, y él haciendo un esfuerzo se volvió a mirarla.

Al instante deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que la joven se veía tan hermosa que hasta se había olvidado de respirar. Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se juntaron una vez mas, perdiéndose uno en el otro, olvidándose de todo aquello que alguna vez los había frenado.

Ella entreabrió los labios, profundizando el beso... disfrutando de su contacto, de su sabor...

Se separaron lentamente, lamentando que hubiera terminado. El momento se rompió, y ambos volvieron a sentirse distantes, agobiados, cada uno, por todo aquello que les impedía estar juntos.

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

_Lissssto.. ahi termina mi séptimo cap... me costó un poquito.. por eso tardé en subir.. y debo aclarar que no estoy del todo satisfecha con él! .. pero.. quien lo esta? bueh... lo dejo ahí.. jej ando con "instintos asesinos".. traducción: voy a matar a alguien por idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! en fin... respondo rr:_

Yelitza: nenaaaaaa...jaja.. no ..no me habías dejado rr antes, pero te reconocí por "Amanecer"... esto de tener dos nombres se me complica de a ratos... aca cumplo con tu pedido.. agregándo lo que pasó aquella noche..siento que no fuera mejor.. pero sigo en crisis.. aunque esta vez es furia..jajaj.. bueeeeeeeno..basssssssta... toy harta hasta ed quejarme.. en fin.. mil gracias por tu rr!! me alegro mucho que te guste!!

SaYo-Yukishiro: lokaa... como va?? Buen..ahí está tu pedido  nn... finalmente puse algo entre ellos dos.. y va a ir aumentando.. (ya tengo escrito el final aunque falte todo lo del medio.. se me ocurrió así de golpe y me encantooooo.. pero.. van a tener q esperar ..jeje..x q es un fic larguito)... lo de Libertad y el rr.. ahora entiendo que pasó: firmé con mi otro nombre Vegadelalyra en lugar de como minah... x eso es q no sabías que era yo.. de cualquier forma ahí te dejé otro en el cuarto cap... muy buen fic!) lo de la memoria no lo discuto xq soy terrible..jajaj.. me olvido hasta que día de la semana es... bueno..espero te haya gustado el cap, aunque se que podía ser mejor.. peeeero.. no me salió.. ja... besosssssss

kagome-anti-kikyo: aloooo... me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior  nn    .. .mil gracias x los ánimos!!!!! besosss

Cinty Potter de Azacura: jajaj gracias por tu rr!!! me hiciste reír con eso de la perra de Kikyo.... lo del pozo tiene su respuesta... lo que había sucedido es que el abuelo había sellado el pozo cuando Inuyasha trató de pasar.. tiempo después cuando Aome se da cuenta los quita, x eso pudo pasar años mas tarde... con respecto a tus preguntas sobre Kikyo, Aome y lo que va a suceder..jajaj.. me temo que lo único que puedo decirte es que sigas leyendo.. y q seguramente el final les va a gustar... kikyo no va a tardar en aparecer tampoco... besoooo

StarfaireSrereraSailor Moon: ahiiiiii tenes el beso!!!! jeje viste que rápido cumplo con sus deseos???????? gralmente. hago caso a las sugerencias.. en fin.. veo que te gusta Sailor moon... si en algún momento tenes tiempo pasá por los fics Amanecer y Una lágrima en la oscuridad... (firmo con mi otro nombre...vega de la lira.. pero estoy contenta con lo q va saliendo y quizás te gusten...).. buen..sigo q quiero actualizar todos los fics hoy.. besosssssssssssss y mil gracias por el rr!

Myoga: soooooooofffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! como vaaaaaaaa? bolassss.. tenías q leer mas q el primer cap (y conociéndote dudo que hayas pasado al segundo...jajaj).. no me mates.. soy tu querida primita y te conozco como nadie!!!! bueno.. tengo que aclararte desde aca (para q quede escrito y no se pueda borrar... ) es es TWIN y no KIWI!! muahaha.. y me alegro que te gusteeee (me hiciste reir c tu mail....jajj. así q voy a quedar como aquellos dos?????.. los voy a asesinaaaarrrrrrr!!!! me tienen harta!!! ).. jiji besossssss


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola!!! me tardé... creo...ya no me acuerdo la verdad... pero en fin... aca está el prox. cap.. espero les guste.. respondo rr abajo y.. **DEJEN REVIEWS**!

* * *

**EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

**CAPÍTULO 8: **

Continuó siguiendo a los demás... recorriendo nuevamente aquel camino como tantas veces en el pasado lo había hecho. Avanzaba silenciosa.... con pasos cortos y rápidos para no perderlos de vista.

Un nudo en el estómago le hizo notar que estaba nerviosa... tal vez por la reacción de sus antiguos amigos cuando la vieran... la culparían?

El monje Miroku solo tenía ojos para la delicada figura que yacía inconsciente en brazos de su amigo. Su preocupación por Sango iba en aumento, y no se disiparía hasta que la anciana Kaede le confirmara que no había peligro alguno. Una presencia llamó su atención, y se detuvo. No era alguien con poderes malignos... tampoco un desconocido. La escencia de aquella persona le resultaba familiar... pero, era imposible.

Bruscamente se dio vuelta y miró hacia atrás. Shippou y Kirara lo imitaron mientras que Inuyasha no se inmutó... sabía de sobra que acababan de descubrir a Aome. Aún no entendía porque no había revelado su presencia hasta ese entonces.. aunque algo en las palabras dichas la noche anterior le hicieron reflexionar. Aome se sentía culpable por su partida.. "por haberlos abandonados" habían sido sus palabras... El rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando recordó lo sucedido en aquel árbol. Menos mal que los demás no podían verlo...y Sango.. estaba inconsciente.

Shippou había girado alarmado al notar la reacción de Miroku. Con los años había desarrollado una gran desconfianza a lo desconocido.. y las reacciones inesperadas de cualquier miembro del grupo por lo general eran para preocuparse y ponerse en guardia casi al instante.

Miró hacia la misma dirección por la cual venían. Una mujer se había detenido a pocos metros. No decía una palabra.

El joven kitsune miró de reojo al monje, buscando alguna señal disimulada que le indicara cuando atacar, pero para su sorpresa, aquel estaba sonriendo.

Volvió a observar a la desconocida, la cual se acercaba con pasos inseguros.

- Quien eres? - preguntó él frunciendo el ceño. Acaso el monje se permitiría ser libidinoso con una joven mientras la propia Sango estaba herida?

Ella no respondió. Le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, que segundos mas tarde se tornó extraña.

- Shippou? - preguntó aquella.

- Tu quien eres!? - volvió a preguntar - como es que sabes mi nombre?

Miroku se adelantó moviendo las manos.

- Ya Shippou... no seas rudo con la señorita Aome...

Aome? Acaso había dicho Aome? la miró asombrada. Aquella mujer era Aome?

- Cierra la boca chaparro... - comentó Inuyasha mientras lo observaba divertido - puedes tragarte alguno de los insectos de Naraku...

La sola idea de que una de esas repugnantes... abejas.. pudiera siquiera acercarse a su boca lo hizo apretar los labios de inmediato. Pero esta volvió a abrirse de forma inconsciente.

- Aome????? De veras eres tu???? – preguntó acercándose con los ojos muy abiertos. Realmente estaba allí?

- Hola Shippou – dijo ella suavemente, aun sin saber como reaccionar. Quizás el pequeño (ya no tan pequeño) kitsune le recriminara el porque de su repentina desaparición.

Pero él se acercó a ella y después de mirarla a los ojos para asegurarse de que realmente se trataba de su muy querida amiga la abrazó con alegría.

Aome se quedó paralizada un instante... luego correspondió a su abrazo, y comenzó a llorar. Miroku sonreía feliz y le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras repetía:

- me da mucho gusto que finalmente haya venido a vernos.

Hasta Inuyasha sonrió, aunque procuró disimularlo.

- No hay tiempo para saludos... Sango debe ser atendida cuanto antes - y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea.

Los demás los siguieron, conversando animadamente. Superado el temor inicial de un rechazo, Aome relató feliz lo que había hecho durante estos años. Comentó brevemente su depresión.. tratando de quitarle importancia, puesto que se veía venir un reclamo de parte de sus amigos hacia el hanyou, por lo que había hecho. Pero no logró engañarlos del todo. Ambos dirigieron varias miradas ceñudas al pobre Inuyasha.

* * *

La aldea estaba completamente desierta. La única chimenea de la cual salía humo era la de la pequeña cabaña de la anciana Kaede. 

"Todo sigue igual... pero al mismo tiempo ha cambiado"... "su esencia ha cambiado".. – pensó la joven mientras ingresaba y se abrazaba con la sacerdotisa. Sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente. "A este paso voy a terminar secándome antes de que termine la semana si sigo así"...

Inuyasha depositó a Sango con mucho cuidado en una de las camas y la cubrió con una manta ligera ya que hacía calor. Kaede corría buscando plantas medicinales y demás elementos, mientras agradecía a Aome por las vendas y remedios varios que había traído desde su época.

- jamás pensé utilizarlas tan pronto – dijo en voz baja. Su mirada se oscureció por un instante. Hizo un amago para salir de la cabaña ya que quería ir a respirar aire fresco.

- Detente Aome – dijo Inuyasha con voz tranquila – no puedes salir.

- Necesito aire – musitó sin dar explicaciones.

- Lo que dice Inuyasha es cierto, señorita Aome – corroboró Miroku mirándola preocupado – las cosas han cambiado mucho. El peligro acecha por todas partes, y cuando Naraku se entere de su regreso correrá tanto peligro como Kikyou, ya que ahora sabe que usted tiene tanto poder espiritual como ella.

El nombre de Kikyou la sobresaltó, y su mirada voló directamente al rostro de su amigo para estudiar su reacción. Pero el semblante el hanyou se mantuvo inexpresivo.

- que ha sucedido con Kikyou? – preguntó. Acaso Naraku la había atacado otra vez?

- Por ahora está bien – respondió Inuyasha tomando asiento en una de las esquinas y sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos – pero Naraku adquiere fuerzas a cada minuto q pasa, y ella corre un gran peligro, ya que al parecer, ha logrado deshacerse de los sentimientos de Onigumo. Aun no hemos podido averiguar donde es que aquel maldito esconde su corazón.

- Ya veo...

Shippou caminó hasta situarse a su lado y se sentó.

- me alegra que volvieras Aome... te he extrañado – dijo simplemente.

- Yo también los he extrañado – respondió simplemente. No hacían falta grandes discursos o palabras rebuscadas. Todos en la habitación sabían exactamente que sentían los demás, incluso Aome, ahora que se había asegurado que no la culpaban por lo sucedido durante este tiempo.

Miroku también se acerco.

- Realmente está muy bella, señorita Aome. Le preguntaría si quiere tener un hijo conmigo pero ya se la respuesta ... además prefiero evitar los golpes de un hanyou celoso.

-que dices? - saltó Inuyasha levemente sonrojado, dispuesto a ahorcar al risueño monje - no tengo porque estar celoso por Aome....

-OSUWARI!

Cuando Inuyasha pudo despegar su rostro del piso vio que la joven se alejaba pisando fuerte hasta la otra punta de la habitación y murmurando algo sobre ser un idiota.

- me temo que te lo merecías, mi amigo - dijo el monje cerrando los ojos. Shippou y Kaede lo miraban con mala cara.

- Ya no me molesten!!! – gritó enfadado mientras salía de la cabaña en dirección a su árbol favorito. Necesitaba pensar.

Ella lo vio alejarse y por un instante pensó en seguirlo. Tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de lo que había sucedido en el árbol la noche anterior... o no? Enrojecía de vergüenza cuando imaginaba lo que él pudiera decirle... acaso un reclamo por fingir que estaba dormida? Como explicarle lo que había sentido en ese momento...? También tenía miedo... mucho miedo... de que volviera a decirle que Kikyou era su elección.... que la desilusionara... que le dijera que aquel momento había sido nada mas que un impulso...

Suspiró. De pronto se sintió terriblemente cansada. Sintió deseos de dormir y no despertar en mucho tiempo. Se acercó a la ventana y vio su figura subir de un salto a la rama mas alta. Decidió dejar la conversación para otro momento. La única forma de bajarlo era con un osuwari y no tenía ganas de volver a discutir, aunque eso la hacía sentirse como antes...

Unos destellos en el cielo captaron su atención.. las reconoció de inmediato: Kouchou y Asuka... las dos pequeñas sirvientas de...

- Kikyou?

* * *

Ahí se los dejo... aunque ya voy algo adelantada con el próximo y no voy a tardar mucho en subir el 9.... 

Resssspondo!:

Kagome - Chan122: holaaaaa.. gracias por tu rr...y por tus felicitaciones... nn .. espero te haya gustado este cap... fue algo tranquilo.. en el siguiente va a haber mas acción..que seguramente subiré el luness.. ya que el viernes termino de rendir mi último exámen (y si lo promociono.. chauuuuuu matemática!!!!)...jeje.. besoss

Yelitza: alooo... como va??? jaja si.. me estoy tardando en actualizar.... pasa q es una época algo complicadita... pero procuro subirlos cada semana a mas tardar cada dos.. (eso de pasar meses no me va.. no puedo dejar mis historias por la mitad sean buenas o malas)... me da intriga: que fue lo que te imaginaste?? acepto sugerencias para los siguientes caps.. ;) ..jaja.. gracias por Amanecer..ahí hoy subí un cap. nuevo... besosss

Kagome-anti-kikyo: jajaj graciassss!!! me alegro que te vaya gustando... estoy intentando retomar como lo empecé..ya que algunos de los caps del medio no me dejaron muy satisfecha como quedron..pero en fin... espero te guste....!

SaYo-Yukishiro: nn mil gracias!! me alegra saber que te gustó.. hoy lo volví a releer el cap... intentando ser objetiva ... sigo pensando que pudo estar mejor pero no estoy tan descontenta con él como lo estuve cuando lo subí... en fin.. en cuanto a tu fic.. sisisi.. me encantó!!! y sigo sosteniendo que el título me encanta.. muy simple pero con mucha fuerza... besossssssss!! y actualiza!!!

Sango900: jajaj... buen..aca tenes oootro cap mas para leer... gracias por el rr!!! besoooo

Sarameliss: nenaaaa...supongo q mañana te avisaré de este cap. (ya q me pediste q te avisara cuando actualizara los de inu... ).. tu rr.. ya te lo dejé... lo viste??? mi máquina esta loca así q lo hice entre una y otra de las tantas veces que se me cortó.....jeje (ahi tenes la reacción de los demas.... ahora falta el encuentro con Kikyo..!)

Myoga: miraaaaaaaaa queriiiiidaa!!!! que es eso de amenazar a la mejor de tus primas???????????jajaj me encanta cuando te enojas.. así q a partir de ahora voy a hacer toooodos los caps. con algo intrigante para que te mueras por sber!!! muahahaha...yo tbn MUYYYYY en el fondo te quiero! ;) saludos a Jo tbn..y decile q me deje rr!! jajaj


	9. Capítulo 9

Finalmente puedo subir este cap!!! Hace tiempo lo tenía preparado pero tuve un pequeño problema esta semana: me operaron y estuve en el hospital hasta ayer. Y cuando volví la pag. estaba rota y no me dejaba actualizar... en fin.. aprovecho que vuelve a andar para hacerlo...

Los rr los respondo abajo como siempre... les dejo leer.. REVIEWS!

* * *

**EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

**CAPÍTULO 9: **

No pensaba volver a entrar a la cabaña hasta que ese maldito rubor no se le fuera. Sango estaría bien cuidada, ya estaba en manos de la anciana Kaede.

Giró el cuerpo para poder dirigir una mirada hacia la pequeña casa... y vio a Aome en la ventana. La joven tenía los ojos fijos en la luna, y su semblante revelaba su tristeza.

Había obrado bien trayéndola de vuelta? Las cosas serían difíciles, especialmente cuando todo terminara y él tuviera que irse con Kikyo.

_flashback_

_Inuyasha se dirigió al pozo con paso firme y decidido. Tenía que hablar con Aome, así tuviera que ir hasta su época para hacerlo. Pero no fue necesario... ella lo estaba esperando. Se detuvo en seco._

_Sentada en el borde de madera, sintió su presencia cuando llegó al claro. Le dirigió una mirada triste.. sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decir. _

_- Aome... - comenzó Inuyasha sintiendo de pronto una enorme inseguridad. Estaba confundido..._

_Pero ella le interrumpió. Si no hablaba.. perdería su valor. _

_- Mientras no estuve aquí...- comenzó a decir - pensé mucho en tí, y también en Kikyou... y... en mí._

_- Quiero decirte...._

_- Si.. lo se - volvió a interrumpir - al descubrir cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos pensé que no podía permanecer aquí... _

_Suspiró. Inuyasha bajó la mirada. _

_- Aome... antes de que tú llegaras, ningún ser humano creía en mi. Sin embargo hubo ocasione en las cuales tu lloraste por mí y permaneciste a mi lado. Cuando estas conmigo me siento tranquilo y me divierto, pero... yo no puedo hacer eso ... y menos ahora... porque Kikyou... - vaciló al nombrarla - ella sacrificó todo por mí, por lo tanto debo corresponderle con mi propia vida. _

_Inuyasha y Aome se miraron a los ojos. En cada uno se veía reflejado su propio dolor... el no poder estar juntos aunque sus corazones gritaran su deseo. _

_- lo se.. - continuó la joven - yo jamás podré hacer lo que ella hizo... - se quedó callada unos segundos...pensando.. intentando elegir las palabras - también pensé mucho sobre Kikyou, y créeme que somos muy distintas. Me contaron que soy la reencarnación de ella.. pero eso no quiere decir que seamos idénticas, y eso nunca cambiará.... aunque, sabes?... también logré comprender lo que ella siente – hizo una pausa...tomó aire y luego continuó, aunque cada palabra le dolía. _

"_Desea lo mismo que yo... quiere ver una vez mas.... a su amado Inuyasha"._

_El hanyou la miró sorprendido. _

_- así es... escucha, cuando me puse a pensar en que Kikyou y yo compartimos el mismo sentimiento, pude sentirme mas tranquila. Me refiero a que ambas queremos estar a tu lado... fue por eso que me armé de valor y vine a verte Inuyasha. _

_"Aome... yo también quería verte.... pero.... " - pensó él mirándola melancólicamente. _

_- Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado... no puedo...olvidarme de ti. _

_- Aome...no se que responder... _

_Ella se puso de pie. _

_- Inuyasha... solo quiero preguntarte algo.. - se acercó a él - puedo permanecer a tu lado?_

_- En verdad... te quedarás conmigo? _

_- Me di cuenta que no puedo romper el vínculo tan fuerte que te une a Kikyo.. eso me quedó claro.. - sonrió pero aquella sonrisa jamás llegó a sus ojos - pero, sabes? hay algo que también comprendí... me di cuenta que nuestro encuentro no fue una simple coincidencia. Mi deseo.... es que sigas con vida..._

_- Aome - murmuró él. _

_fin del flashback_

Jamás olvidaría aquel encuentro. Permanecía escondido entre sus recuerdos mas preciados. Había sido difícil... pero....

Era increíble que Aome hubiera tenido la valentía para permanecer junto a él a pesar de saber que nada podría pasar entre ellos. Sintió las cadenas de su promesa mas pesadas que nunca. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que le costara...a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba ir junto a Aome... Kikyou lo necesitaba. Ya le había fallado dos veces... no podía dejarla ir sola una tercera.

"Mi vida le pertenece a ella, es por ello que no puedo sentir nada por Aome, sé que algo me sucede, pero no puedo!!! debo olvidarla...

Sabía que lo sucedido en el árbol iba mas allá de un deseo momentáneo.. había sido un error. Debía ser mas fuerte... por ella.. por él... hasta por Kikyou. Aquella no era la misma dulce mujer que había sido hace cincuenta años... pero él era el culpable de todo.

- será mejor que regrese.... en cuanto Sango se recupere partiremos de nuevo en busca de los fragmentos restantes.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana completa desde que Aome había regresado. Esta había pasado sus días conversando con sus amigos, practicando su puntería con el arco y flecha (ya que después de varios años sin hacerlo sentía sus habilidades algo dormidas), y pensando junto a la ventana de la cabaña.

Su relación con Inuyasha ya no era la misma de antes... que había cambiado? Aquel compañerismo, aquella confianza... se habían perdido. Extrañaba sus peleas, aquellas discusiones que generalmente terminaban con un osuwari y el hanyou de cara al suelo... no por la pelea en sí, sino por lo que significaba.

Sango había pegado un grito de alegría al volver a ver a su amiga, y a pesar de sus heridas la había abrazado. No era una joven de lágrimas fáciles, pero había llorado junto a ella.. y luego, se había enfurecido con Inuyasha por tratarla mal.

El mas aliviado al ver esta reacción había sido Miroku, ya que ella volvía a demostrar las energías que solía tener. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no intentó nada....

Como todos los días, Aome se había levantado temprano para entrenar, arco y flechas en mano. Sus amigos continuaban dormidos, a excepción de Inuyasha a quien no se veía desde el día anterior.

Un par de horas mas tarde, cansada pero con mucho ánimo producto del ejercicio, volvía para desayunar con los demás.

Inuyasha era el único que faltaba, y la anciana Kaede le pidió que fuera a buscarlo en compañía de Kirara. Miroku protestó y quiso acompañarla, sabiendo muy bien que si algo le sucedía a la señorita Aome, él sería el primero en caer bajo la ira de su amigo, pero Sango aún estaba muy débil y si atacaban la cabaña no podría defenderse.

Montada sobre Kirara, Aome se dirigió al bosque, directamente a donde se encontraba el pozo del tiempo, ya que muchas veces solía ir para allá.

que extraño – murmuró a medida que se acercaba a su destino. El bosque se había ido oscureciendo, era como si los árboles cerraran sus copas.

Sería acaso algún youkai? Por las dudas tomó su arco y sacó una flecha del carcaj. Pero Kirara no se veía inquieta, y eso en cierta medida la tranquilizaba.

Bajó de su lomo al llegar. Inuyasha no se veía por ningún lado.

Donde se habrá metido? – dijo mirando hacia arriba aun extrañada por la repentina oscuridad. Cada vez mas inquieta, caminó por el lugar. Decidió volver a la cabaña, Naraku podría estar cerca y no se sentía con especial ganas de encontrarlo.

Volvió a montar a su amiga, y cuando estaba partiendo el rumor de voces le llamó la atención. Se acercó despacio y procurando no hacer ruido y al asomarse entre los arbustos abrió mucho los ojos.

Inuyasha se encontraba allí.... hablando con Kikyou. Después de todo, no habían dejado de verse. Sabía que eso era una posibilidad cuando él fue a buscarla, de hecho, no había razón para pensar que fuera de otra manera. Pero a menudo el corazón engaña a la mente... y se empeña en negar lo obvio.

Inuyasha se había dirigido a la cabaña con pasos lentos. Últimamente se sentía incómodo con sus amigos, aunque quizás esto fuera por las miradas de indignación que le dedicaban todos al ver a Aome tan triste. A él también le dolía mostrarse distante con ella... pero era lo mejor. Debía romper con aquellas ilusiones, con aquellos deseos que no podían ser. Y no encontraba otra forma mas que no dirigiéndole la palabra mas de lo necesario.

Dos luces en el cielo llamaron su atención; dos destellos que volaban hasta él. Asuka y Kouchou.

Kikyou...- murmuró.

Hacía tiempo que no la veía. Casi siempre era para averiguar si este y sus amigos habían averiguado alguna pista sobre el paradero de Naraku.

Las dos niñas le hicieron señas para indicarle que las siguiera, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Después de todo, no era necesario que dijeran nada. Sabía perfectamente que tan solo tenía que limitarse a acompañarlas.

Los tres se adentraron al bosque, el cual estaba mas oscuro de lo normal. Con la mano sobre la espada, atento a cualquier inconveniente que pudiera presentarse, continuó avanzando hasta llegar cerca del pozo.

Kikyou se encontraba allí, recostada sobre el tronco de uno de los enormes árboles que crecían en aquel lugar. Con semblante sereno y maneras tranquilas ella lo observó mientras él se acercaba.

- Inuyasha.... has venido.

- Claro que si – respondió algo impaciente. Jamás había dejado de acudir cuando ella lo mandaba buscar.

- Tienes noticias de Naraku o de los fragmentos? – preguntó ella.

- Nada... estamos en la misma situación que antes. Hace una semana que estamos en la aldea ya que Sango fue herida de gravedad en una de las batallas contra los miles de youkais que se aparecen a diario.

- Naraku se impacienta... le será difícil encontrar los dos fragmentos que faltan.

Inuyasha no respondió. Por alguna razón había evitado contarle que Aome estaba de regreso. Ignoraba el por que.

Una rama crujió muy cerca suyo, e Inuyasha sacó a Colmillo de Acero.

- Sal quien quiera que seas! – ordenó dispuesto a utilizar el Viento Cortante si era necesario.

La menuda figura de Aome apareció, luciendo avergonzada.

- Soy yo – murmuró a modo de disculpa – vine a buscarte porque la anciana Kaede me lo pidió... y escuché voces. Tan solo quería ver quien era, no pretendía espiarlos.

Kikyo la miraba sin variar su expresión. Observó los rostros de Inuyasha y la misma Aome.

- ya veo... – susurró para sí. Aome había vuelto... y corría el riesgo de perder a Inuyasha por culpa de su aparición. Pero él le había prometido acompañarla hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario. No podía faltar a esa promesa!

- No tendría que haber vuelto... – dijo en voz alta. Inuyasha y Aome rompieron el duelo de miradas, algo confundidos.

- A que te refieres? – preguntó el hanyou frunciendo el ceño.

- Los humanos son débiles de mente y corazón. Por culpa de su vulnerabilidad te has visto envuelto en esta situación...si ella no hubiera venido aquel primer día... la joya no estaría en este mundo.. por que no lo entiendes?

Aome desvió la mirada. Era cierto.. ella había sido la única responsable. si no se hubiera ido...

- eso no es cierto - dijo Inuyasha con calma. Aome levantó la vista sorprendida - esas son tonterías Kikyou y tu lo sabes. Cada uno hace lo que puede y ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo. No es justo condenarla por un problema que no es suyo.

A pesar de la verdad en sus palabras, mas que alivio solo le trajeron dolor. No era su problema? no pertenecía a este mundo.... no era nadie .. no significaba nada para él...

- no sabes lo que dices – respondió Kikyou fríamente entrecerrando los ojos – estás cegado... la realidad no puede negarse, Inuyasha.

Nosotros forjamos nuestra realidad. Aunque a veces las circunstancias nos superan.

La miko suspiró.

- no tiene sentido continuar con esta discusión. Asuka! Kouchou! Vámonos – ordenó mientras se ponía de pie – recuerda que tu vida me pertenece. Cuando todo esto termine, vendrás conmigo – agregó sin voltear a verlo.

Ambos la vieron partir, flanqueada por las dos pequeños espíritus que siempre la acompañaban. Aome mantenía los ojos bajos. Las palabras de Kikyou habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en ellas.

Inuyasha la había defendido... pero también le había confirmado una cosa. La veía como algo ajeno a este mundo.

* * *

Bien... ahí corté el cap... los rr los respondo medio rápido porque todavía me canso si estoy mucho tiempo de pie o sentada...

AndreSakurita: Gracias!!!!! nn ... al ver tu mail me entró una duda... no sos la misma andreina que tiene una pags. de fics de Candy, no?? no veía esa serie pero ubico la pag x una amiga... besooo

KAGOME-CHAN-122: jejej..paseeeeeee.. no mas exámenes por mucho tiempo!!!! nn ahora se vienen las vacacines largasssss... este cap es algo mas largo que el anterior..jiji.. espero te haya gustado

SaraMeliss: jaaj es cierto... cuando te avisé ya lo habías dejado.. por cierto..para cuando tus actualizaciones??

Yelitza: alooooo.. sisi.. es difícil ver a Shippou de otra manera... generalmente lo sigo imaginando como siempre..jaj.. pero los años pasan y los niños crecen... jaaj con respecto a como te lo habías imaignado.. eso pensé.. pero todavía no daba para un encuentro de ese tipo..aunque no descarto nada para mas adelante... es evidente que hay una fuerte atracción entre ellos... besooo

Kagome-anti-kikyo: gracias por los ánimos!!! jiji me tardé esta vez en actualizar pero fueron por causas ajenas a mi (no me provoqué una apendicitis,,jejej.. y la pag esta anduvo rota en varias ocasiones)..en fin.. aqui estuvo... besooooooo

ErikaInuyasha: gracias por el rr.. ahora te manod mail para avisarte... no te preocupes.. me alegro que te guste el fic!

SALLY-FLAME: nenaaaaa... gracias por los rr en mis fics..jiji.. aunque antes que nada: cuando actualizas?????????????????? los tuyos son los mejores fics de Ranma que leí.. (GENTE! SE LOS RECOMIENDO!)... me alegro que te haya gustado.. esta creo que es de mis fics.. el q mas me gusta como va por ahora... y Amanecer de Sailor Moon, pero firmo con mi otro nick: Vegadelalyra... jeje.. gracias por los ánimos.. besossss


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola!! Hoy me agarró un ataque de inspiración y decidí actualizar, a pesar de que hace poquito que subí el capítulo 9.... ahora comienza a haber mas acción... espero les guste!

* * *

**EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

Quedaron en silencio, los dos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, unidos tan solo por el deseo de estar juntos... abrumados por las cadenas que los detenían.

Estaban apenas a unos centímetros uno del otro, sin embargo, se sentía como si un gran precipicio estuviera en medio, impidiéndoles reunirse...

Aome lo observó de reojo. Acaso eso era lo que significaba para él? Apenas un instrumento para encontrar los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikkon?

- Aome... – susurró Inuyasha. Las palabras de Kikyou aún estaban presentes, rondando en torno a ellos, lastimando como si fueran espinas.

- Volvamos con los demás – interrumpió ella con voz rota – hace tiempo que deben estar esperando. Se preocuparán.

Él asintió no muy seguro de cómo debía actuar. La siguió mientras retornaban hacia la aldea. Por alguna razón parecía que Aome estaba disgustada con él, mas que con la antigua miko. Acaso había dicho algo malo? Recordó sus ojos.. vio extinguirse su brillo cuando intentó defenderla... por que?

Entraron a la cabaña, siendo recibidos por las sonrisas de sus amigos. Pero estas en seguida se apagaron cuando vieron las expresiones que ambos traían. Optaron por un silencio momentáneo, dirigiendo miradas ceñudas al hanyou, a quien creían culpable del estado de ánimo de su amiga. .

Él se sentó en una esquina mientras Aome revolvía en la pesada mochila que había traído consigo.

- Inuyasha – llamó. Él levantó la vista y un paquete de papas fritas le pegó en plena cara.

Él protestó ruidosamente.

- Perdona – masculló ella sin sentirlo. Era evidente que aquella tristeza estaba siendo barrida por un sentimiento mas fuerte: la ira.

Repartió las demás chucherías que tenía para sus amigos con una sonrisa débil. Luego tomó asiento junto a Sango, y se dedicó a atacar con furia un pequeño plato de ramen.

Nadie decía nada. Todos los intentos de conversación vana, morían segundos después. Aome continuaba observando su comida sin apenas tocarla.

- Aome... – la voz de Inuyasha irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista.

- Dime – respondió secamente. Acaso le pediría una disculpa? Le diría que no era cierto lo que había dicho a Kiykou?

- Vas a comerte eso?

Ella no respondió, pero agarró la cuchara con furia y dedicándole una mirada incendiaria comenzó a comer de forma violenta.

- supongo que eso quiere decir que si.. – farfullo.

Momentos mas tarde, y a punto de atragantarse, Aome se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña sin dar excusas o explicaciones. Quería alejarse de él y nada de lo que pudieran decirle con respecto a lo peligroso que era andar sola en aquellos días la detendría.

- es un idiota... como vuelvo a caer en eso... no puedo creerlo....

- Aome..

Ella se detuvo en seco al oír su nombre. Giró bruscamente.

- mi nombre se gastará si lo usas tan seguido... – dijo antes de intentar proseguir su camino. Pero él tenía otros planes y de un salto se situó frente a ella.

- Es muy peligroso.. no permitiré que cometas una tontería.

- Acaso me estas llamando tonta?

- Claro que si! Solo tu eres capaz de sal....

- OSUWARI!

Aquel discurso que tenía preparado para convencerla de los peligros del bosque quedó interrumpido ya que le resultaba difícil hablar con la cara pegada al suelo. Muchacha tonta...

Se puso de pie y observó la furiosa figura que se alejaba mascullando maldiciones. Sigilosamente se acercó por detrás.

- lo siento pero tu vienes conmigo – dijo alzándola como si fuera un saco de papas (patatas).

- Suéltame! Te digo que me sueltes!

Pero él hizo caso omiso a los chillidos y pataleos. Sabía que llevándola de esta forma Aome no tendría oportunidad de mandarlo para abajo, ya que ella caería con él.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo y se tranquilizó abruptamente.

- Inuyasha... – la voz de la joven era peligrosamente suave.

- Mmmmm?

- Te darás cuenta que cuando lleguemos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, nada te salvará de, por lo menos, una docena de Osuw..

- Calla insensata! Quieres caer al piso conmigo?

Rayos! No había tomado en cuenta lo que sucedería cuando la soltara. Quizás ella se tranquilizaría antes.. una mirada tierna podría hacer maravillas en ella. O al menos eso esperaba.

- OSUWARI!

- Awww

- OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!!!!!!!

No... no había resultado. Los demás observaban tranquilamente la escena. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que habían visto la furia de Aome contra el pobre Inuyasha.

- se lo merece – dijo Shippou con los brazos cruzados. Aún era fiel a Aome, y le daría la razón en todo lo que ella hiciera.

- Me temo, mi querido amigo, que esta vez te equivocas. Inuyasha no podía dejarla seguir avanzando hacia el bosque. Naraku está rondando y no es prudente que sepa todavía del regreso de la señorita Aome.

- Pero... – Sango vaciló mientras veía a su amiga que seguía gritando "osuwaris" – creo que esto no es solo por lo ocurrido hace rato.

- A que te refieres? – preguntó Shippou mirándola curioso.

- Si no me equivoco, Aome esta descargando no solo su enojo momentáneo, sino toda su frustración.. lo ocurrido hace años... la misma pelea con Kikyou de hoy al atardecer...

Aome había terminado. Sacudiendo las manos como si hubiera hecho un arduo trabajo, se reunió con sus amigos. A unos metros, Inuyasha permanecía en el suelo. Estaba hecho una piltrafa.

- no podría moverse en días – comentó Miroku asintiendo con la cabeza como si enunciara una gran verdad.

En efecto, a pesar de que su sangre de híbrido le permitía recuperarse con mayor rapidez que los seres humanos, necesitó unos días para volver a ponerse de pie y caminar sin vacilaciones.

Aome seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, adoptando una expresión ofendida cada vez que cruzaban miradas. Pero Sango la observaba atentamente, y veía el rostro de su amiga cada vez que creía que no la estaban viendo.

Los ojos de la joven transmitían una honda tristeza. La ira que había sentido días antes se había disipado. Extrañaba a su amigo... realmente echaba de menos aquellos tiempos en los que se trataban como verdaderos amigos.

Finalmente habían recomenzado el viaje. Sango estaba totalmente recuperada de sus heridas, aunque Miroku había insistido, sin permitir objeción alguna, que viajara montada sobre Kirara unos días mas.

La exterminadora intentó protestar. Odiaba que se la tratase como una inválida, pero Inuyasha la amenazó con cargarla al hombro si no se callaba, y eso puso fin a cualquier protesta.

Aome caminaba silenciosa junto a Shippou. A menudo cerraba los ojos, intentando concentrarse... tratando de percibir algún fragmento. Pero hasta el momento... nada.

Se preguntaba cuanto duraría el viaje. Un par de semanas mas adelante tendría que volver a su época, aunque fueran unos días, para la presentación de su libro, los exámenes pendientes y de paso.. visitar a Eri y Sui. Las extrañaba. Hacía no mucho tiempo que las conocía, pero las sentía muy cercanas.

- Aome... puedes percibir algo? – preguntó Inuyasha por enésima vez en la mañana.

- No.. nada por ahora – respondió con paciencia. Su amigo se había comportado algo indiferente durante los últimos días.

Shippou le había pedido que le contara cosas sobre su época. Desde que era tan solo un pequeño zorrito, su amigo había querido conocer el mundo donde ella vivía, aunque eso era imposible. Tan solo ella e Inuyasha podían pasar por el pozo del tiempo. A veces se preguntaba el por que.

Al mediodía decidieron parar a descansar un rato. Aome tenía años de no caminar tanto trecho.

- tendría que haberme traído la bicicleta – se lamentó hundiendo los pies en el agua y suspirando de placer.

- Aún tienes ese cacharro metálico? – preguntó el hanyou observándola curioso. Que el recordara había quedado destruida por su misma Colmillo de Acero durante una de las últimas visitas. Aún temblaba cuando recordaba las miradas incendiarias de Aome cuando vio el resultado de su esfuerzo por componerla.

Ella volteó a mirarlo.

- claro que no. Tu la destruiste hace tiempo. Pero me compré otra nueva. No podía estar mucho tiempo sin una.

- Aún no se que utilidad le ves... – replicó el enfurruñado – tan solo nos hace ir mas lento. Llevándote sobre mi espalda ahorramos tiempo.

Era cierto. Se ordenó a sí misma no sonrojarse. La espalda de Inuyasha...

Algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos... una sensación extraña... pero al mismo tiempo conocida...

- un fragmento se acerca! – gritó saliendo del agua a grandes pasos – no.. son dos... definitivamente son dos.

- Ese lobo rabioso – musitó Inuyasha guardando su espada.

Un torbellino apareció frente a ellos unos segundos mas tarde. Al disiparse el aire y polvo que arrastraba consigo, la figura de Koga se hizo visible. Dos individuos se acercaban corriendo mientras gritaban: por favor espéranos.

Koga hizo caso omiso a todos los presentes. Avanzó hasta situarse frente a Aome y le tomó de las manos, logrando que el rostro del hanyou se contorsionara de rabia.

- Mi querida Aome... por fin has regresado a mi lado – dijo mientras besaba su mano.

Ella rió nerviosa, consciente de que si no se alejaba, el pobre lobo se convertiría en papilla en manos de su amigo.

- como te ha ido Koga? – farfulló intentando apartar sus manos. Estaba sorprendida. Con toda la determinación de Ayame y todavía sin lograr atraparlo?

- Me he sentido algo solitario. Ahora que has vuelto, las cosas se ven diferentes – respondió sonriéndole.

Inuyasha, incapaz de contenerse un segundo mas, y a pesar de las protestas de Sango, se acercó, interponiéndose entre ellos.

- déjala en paz. Aome no ha venido para aguantar tus tonterías – chilló conteniéndose para no estrangularlo.

- No me molestes – replicó él tranquilamente apartándose un poco – hoy no tengo ganas de hacerte pedazos.

- Feh! Hacerme pedazos? Tu a mi? Eso querría verlo! – dijo Inuyasha sacando su espada.

Pero Aome no estaba de humor para aguantar una nueva pelea entre ellos dos.

- ya basta! – ordenó interponiéndose entre ellos – en esta época de tantos peligros, y con Naraku acechando, no es bueno que se peleen. Ambos están del mismo bando, bien podrían hacer un esfuerzo por tolerarse.

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de ambos fue un sarcástico resoplido.

- me rindo – murmuró volviéndose a meter al río.

Una ráfaga de viento agitó sus cabellos...

- pero si hace un momento no corría brisa siquiera – masculló sorprendida.

- CUIDADO! – gritó Inuyasha. Aome se dio vuelta y vio un extraño poder dirigirse exactamente a donde ella estaba.

Estaba atrapada... iba a darle..cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó.... y siguió esperando.

Se atrevió a entreabrirlos. Y vio el suelo alejarse cada vez mas. Chilló asustada.

- cálmate! – gritó Inuyasha. Estaba en sus brazos... él la había salvado.

Los demás se habían puesto en guardia.

- Kagura – murmuró Miroku agarrando su rosario. Pero al instante varios insectos venenosos aparecieron junto a ella. El monje no tuvo mas remedio que volver a sellar su mano. Sango desmontó y preparó su Hiraikotsu.

El primero en atacar fue Shippou, pero Kagura se limitó a esquivarlo tranquilamente.

- vaya... Aome ha regresado – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – que buena noticia para Naraku.

- A que te refieres!? – preguntó Inuyasha aún con Aome en brazos. Koga se lanzó al ataque, pero así como con Shippou, tan solo tuvo que esquivar sus patadas.

- Ya se enterarán... – gritó mientras se alejaba montada en una de sus plumas.

La calma volvió, pero los corazones de todo el grupo latían inquietos. A que se refería con una buena noticia? Acaso Aome corría peligro?

"no lo permitiré" – se dijo a sí mismo Inuyasha – "defenderé a Aome, cueste lo que cueste".

* * *

Bien... q les pareció??? Naraku aparecerá el prox. cap.. y el fic dará un giro inesperado... tbn. les adelanto que Sesshoumaru está a punto de aparecer, para los que adoran ese personaje (me incluyooo )...

Dudas, sugerencias, opiniones, críticas??? UN REVIEW LO SOLUCIONA TODO..jejeje

Respondo:

Myoga: wow... sos mi primer rr de este cap..jajajaj Mandale otrossss... y si.. ya se (hoy empezó a leer Sonrisa Imaginaria pero se cansó a los dos renglones.. ) de cualquier manera tengo preparado un sillón muy cómodo para esperarlo... ehmmmmm.. eso es lo único que hago?? yo??????? que atrevimiento..ja! (resoplido de indignación..).. eso es mentira... esa es la forma de tratar a una prima a la que adoras y que encima está recién operada???? mejor traeme una chocotorta.. (mmmmmmm... ).. que por mas que adore la gelatina, siguiendo la maldita dieta y con la cantidad de pollo que me hacen comer me van a salir plumass... No te gustan mis respuestas?? jaajaj.. sabes que siiiiiiii

SaYo-Yukishiro: todo bien! ningún problema... me alegro que ocupada como estás, busques tiempo para leer mis fics nn y que encima te gusten..jaajaj... sobre el rr de libertad.. es excelente..me encanta ese fic... avisame cuando actualices!!! y con respecto a Kikyou... este fic va a dar un giro.. creo que se sorprenderán... ;)

Monikiriepotter: jeje si.. yo tbn adoro la pareja.. especialmente cuando se agarran de los pelos..jajaj.. Shippou crecido.. a mi tbn me cuesta muchísimo visualizarlo mas grande.. snif.. el pequeño zorrito crecido... pero..no podían crecer todos y el no.. sería medio..antinatural.. no? me alegro que te gustara la escena del beso.. prometo mas... quizás en uno de los caps. siguientes.. me está gustando la idea...

Kagome-anti-kikyo: jajaaj suelo hacer eso..sino lee las protestas de mi prima (Myoga)... es bastante gráfica la chica a veces...) .. te puso a llorar????? wow... gracias! nn ..si puedo lograr que alguien llore con algo que escribo... me impresiona... jeje q se yo..me da ánimos saber que puedo trasmitir aunque sea un poquito lo que siento.. o lo que creo que ellos sienten en aquel momento... no? gracias por el rr... besosss

SaraMeliss: jaja ..si ..ya se que no te gusta... igual dejameeeeee!!

Yelitza: nahhhhhhh no lo dudo para nada!!!! es demasiado evidente.. si.. Inuyasha puede tener reacciones muy tontas... y la tristeza de Aome es evidente para todos.. yo tbn espero que algo le haga recapacitar..jaja.. (no voy a decir una sola palabra.. pero.. el final ya está escrito nn.. aunque todavía falta muuuuuuuuucho para que termine.. no está ni cerca.. pero se me ocurrió el otro día el perfecto final... creo que les va a gustar).. pd: que otro fic? Amanecer?

Kagome-cuttie: graciass... la escena del árbol me costó un poquito..je.. me alegra ver que les gustó... besosssss


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Holaaaa! pasó tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé... a pesar de que dije que lo iba a hacer rápido... pero tengo excusa! empecé a trabajar..de 8 de la mañana a 9 de la noche (Sofía te exijo en este momento que dejes de reirte!)... así que no tuve tiempo para nada... y estuve una quincena de vacaciones en la playa sin computadora... en fin.. aca está... espero les guste! rr!_**

**

* * *

**

**EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

**CAPÍTULO 11: **

Miroku notó la falta de Sango casi al instante. La buscó con la mirada, y tras caminar unos pasos, la descubrió sentada a la orilla del río.

- Te encuentras bien? – preguntó tomando asiento a su lado. Ella asintió despacio, sin apartar la mirada del agua.

Por un instante quedaron silenciosos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- en que piensas? – preguntó finalmente el monje observándola de reojo.

- En Kohaku – respondió la exterminadora – tarde o temprano aquel monstruo le quitará el fragmento que lleva en su espalda... y él volverá a morir – cerró los ojos. "Las heridas del alma duelen mas que las físicas" – duele mucho.

Miroku pasó el brazo por los hombros de la joven y ella dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

- Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte.

- Excelencia...

- Shh... Tranquila... no estás sola...

* * *

El bosque estaba silencioso. Aome se hallaba sola, a pesar de las advertencias de todos.

Necesitaba meditar

- Aome...  
No se volteó, no fue necesario. Antes de que aquellos labios pronunciaran su nombre había notado su presencia tras ella. Un ligero escalofrío le hizo fruncir los hombros.  
- No me reproches el haber salido sola - dijo rompiendo el silencio - se que es peligroso, pero necesitaba estar conmigo misma unos momentos.  
- No iba a hacerlo - respondió el suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella, hasta quedar a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de su espalda - pero estaba preocupado por ti.  
Ninguno de los dos hablaba en voz alta.. se habían limitado a susurrar, quizás temiendo que Naraku los escuchara, quizás tan solo porque no era necesario hacerlo.  
Aome cerró los ojos. Preocupado por ella como persona? O preocupado por el hecho de que era necesaria para ubicar los fragmentos faltantes?  
El callaba, esperando algún tipo de reacción que jamás llegó. Su impaciencia creció lentamente, hasta que se volvió intolerante y la dio vuelta bruscamente.  
- Dime algo! Respondeme- pero sus gritos murieron al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su amiga.  
- No se que decirte - Aome sacudió la cabeza evitando la mirada del hanyou - ya no se quien soy, para que sirvo o por que motivo estoy aquí. Ya no se si me tienes afecto o tan solo te soy útil... ya no se... - no pudo continuar. Los sollozos acumulados en su garganta le impidieron hacerlo.  
Inuyasha la abrazó, siguiendo un impulso. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron por la sorpresa, antes de corresponderlo.  
- yo te necesito... - murmuró él al oído. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Después de todo era cierto... Inuyasha tan solo la veía como una ayuda de la cual no podía prescindir. Pero el continuó - te necesito... pero no de la forma en que tu piensas.  
Ella se separó, buscando en su rostro la respuesta. A que se refería?

- Naraku!  
En efecto... aquel flotaba a unos pocos metros del suelo, manteniendo la mirada fija en la silenciosa figura que lo miraba sin miedo. Aome.  
- Vaya... es un placer tenerte de nuevo en nuestro mundo, joven Aome - dijo esbozando una desagradable sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.  
- Que quieres de mí- preguntó ella sin rodeos. Aun no sentía miedo. Con Inuyasha cerca se sentía protegida.  
El hanyou mantenía a Colmillo de Acero en alto, dispuesto a atacar ante el menor movimiento de su enemigo.  
- Lárgate- le grito mientras la energía se concentraba alrededor de su espada. Sabía que el Viento Cortante era inútil. Ya lo había intentado otras veces. Pero quizás el Bakuryuha podría causarle algún daño. Aunque fuera mínimo.  
- Me temo que eso no es posible - respondió Naraku tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada de la joven. Esta había sacado su arco y flechas, y le apuntaba.

Miroku y los demás llegaron corriendo, al haber captado el monje, la esencia de su enemigo. Sango tenía listo su Hiraikotsu, Kirara y Shippou estaban dispuestos a atacar. Él mantenía el báculo en alto... había intentado utilizar su agujero negro, pero la aparición de los insectos venenosos lo hizo desistir.  
- Que es lo que quieres de mí? – repitió Aome - dímelo de una vez y desaparece!

Naraku descendió unos metros. Intentó acercarse a ella pero Inuyasha se interpuso, amenazándolo con la espada.  
- tu sabes muy bien que quiero de ti - respondió sin alterar su expresión - tus ojos.  
No fue necesario que aclarara para que los quería. Ya ambos lo sabían.  
- y pretendes que te ayude a encontrar los fragmentos? Eres demasiado confiado - dijo Aome con un deje de ironía.  
- Tu voluntad no es importante... sabes perfectamente que puedo obligarte a venir conmigo - respondió - Inuyasha y tus patéticos amigos no podrán detenerme si me decido a tomarte.  
- CALLA INSENSATO!... VIENTO CORTANTE- gritó Inuyasha interviniendo. Pero Naraku esquivó el golpe casi sin inmutarse. Se elevó nuevamente.  
- Ya nos veremos Aome... te sugiero que estés lista.  
Dicho esto desapareció.

Quedaron en silencio, sin atreverse a decir palabra.  
- deberíamos volver a la aldea... allí Aome estará mas segura esta noche– murmuró Sango algo cansada.

Los demás asintieron poniéndose en camino.

* * *

Inuyasha no podía dormir. Recostado sobre la rama de un árbol, repasaba detalle por detalle todo lo que había sucedido antes de la aparición de Naraku.  
En todos estos años, jamás se había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de Aome. Simplemente había asumido que ella estaba tranquila y feliz en la época a la cual pertenecía. Intentó en vano borrar sus rostro angustiado de sus recuerdos, mas fue imposible...

* * *

Había una cosa que no había cambiado a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, la extraña esencia de la noche.  
Ya había pasado la medianoche y todos se hallaban dormidos... todos menos ella. Escuchó atenta a cualquier sonido extraño, mas no distinguió otra cosa que las tranquilas respiraciones de sus amigos. Se incorporó despacio, y caminó hacia el río, poniendo especial cuidado en no despertar a nadie.

Cuidando de no despertar a nadie atravesó el claro hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Se sentó en el pasto, abrazando las rodillas con sus brazos.  
Faltaba poco tiempo para reunir todos los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikón. Una vez vuelta la perla a su estado original, el deseo de Inuyasha se realizaría. Luego este se iría con Kikyou y la dejaría sola. No volvería a ver a sus amigos...no volvería a verlo. Rayos! Porque todo se había complicado demasiado?

Su única experiencia "amorosa", a excepción de su novio actual, habían sido varios meses de idas y venidas, confusiones, ilusiones y posteriores desengaños. Hasta un cadáver ambulante y medio psicótica había conseguido ganarle.  
Kikyou... su antepasada... se suponía que ella era la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa. Pero a pesar de lo que dijeran, no eran iguales. Podían compartir el mismo sentimiento por Inuyasha pero no eran iguales. Ella era Aome Higurashi!

_"Me he rendido, Inuyasha... jamás serás mío. Has decidido quedarte con tu linda Kikyou.  
A pesar de haberte pedido hace un tiempo que me dejaras permanecer a tu lado, ahora comprendo que eso no era posible. Es inaguantable.  
Durante meses me negué a ver la realidad. Creo que en el fondo esperaba un final de cuentos de hadas. Ahora se que no existen.  
Se que me tienes afecto y que te preocupas por mí. Pero eso dejó de ser suficiente. Ya no alcanza... duele demasiado."_

- Inuyasha - susurró al viento.  
- Que- preguntó una voz a su espalda sobresaltándola. Comenzó a toser.  
- Ahg! Por que apareces así? Acaso quieres matarme del susto- preguntó furiosa olvidando sus sombríos pensamientos por un instante - osuwari!  
Las maldiciones del hanyou no se hicieron esperar.  
- que rayos te sucede- preguntó molesto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie - si tu ya me habías visto!  
- No es cierto- replicó ella enfadada.  
- Claro que si! Incluso dijiste mi nombre- gritó él igualando la furia de Aome - me llamaste!  
La joven no contestó, pero notó molesta que se había ruborizado. No podía contarle la verdad a su amigo... sería demasiado incómodo.  
- perdóname - le dijo volviendo la vista al lago - supongo que me equivoqué.

Él se sentó a su lado y cruzó los brazos, aun con el ceño fruncido.

- bien... que te sucede?

Por que supones que algo me sucede?

Vamos Aome.. te conozco.. y se que no estás bien..

"_debo olvidarte_...". Giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.  
_No quiero hacerlo... no quiero olvidar! No podría hacerlo _- apretó los puños aún mas fuerte.  
No quería demostrar su debilidad frente a él... no quería traicionarse a sí misma.  
"_recuerda que él eligió... y fue a Kikyou_".  
Porque esas palabras parecían tan poco importantes en ese momento?  
Inuyasha la observaba. Quería abrazarla pero sabía muy bien que ella no lo permitiría. Inconscientes de las reacciones de sus respectivos cuerpos, fueron acercándose hasta quedar solo a pocos centímetros el uno del otro... pocos milímetros...pocos... pocos...  
Ella seguía llorando, derramando aquellas lágrimas que caen en silencio y duelen como cuchillas. Sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo la rodeo con sus brazos y le besó la frente... la sien...los pómulos...  
"_no la besaré_" - pensó acercando su boca a la de ella. Si lo hacía, estarían perdidos. La oyó emitir un suspiro – "_definitivamente no lo haré!"_ Gritó su mente mientras rozaba los labios con los suyos.  
En su respiración desigual creyó oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Suavemente le cubrió la boca con la suya.. "no.. no pienso besarla!". Con la lengua le abrió los labios.

Todo estaba en silencio, pero el interior de ambos rugía.

Tenía que tocarla. Sin separar su boca de la de ella, la desnudó, apartándole los cabellos y corriéndoselos hacia la espalda.

"_Mi alma estuvo dormida... y ahora te la entrego_".

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto y todos en la aldea descansaban antes de retomar sus respectivas obligaciones. Todo se hallaba en calma.  
- OSUWARI- un grito femenino rompió el silencio. Un golpe seco y un quejido le siguieron.  
La anciana Kaede suspiró cansinamente y se asomó por la puerta. Sango y el monje Miroku observaban a una figura tirada en el piso: Inuyasha. Aome se alejaba dando grandes pasos gritándole el hechizo una y otra vez.  
- Que ha sucedido esta vez- preguntó reuniéndose con ellos - Inuyasha que le has hecho?  
- Porque supones que yo le hice algo- preguntó furioso mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.  
- Fácil - respondió Sango desde su lugar mientras acariciaba el lomo de Kirara- Aome se aleja, tu estás en el piso.  
- Esta vez te has pasado de la raya - dijo el monje golpeándole la cabeza con su báculo.  
- Cállense todos! No me molesten- respondió este mientras se dirigía al bosque en busca de Aome. Esta vez ella le escucharía.  
- Que ha sucedido- preguntó Kaede observándolo mientras este desaparecía entre los árboles.  
- Inuyasha ha señalado que había engordado un poco...

Es increíble como se puede pasar de la euforia a la melancolía y viceversa en tan solo un simple minuto. Los castillos construidos en el aire se disuelven con un manotazo, dando paso a ideas de venganza y pensamientos tristes.  
Aome había caminado en dirección al pozo murmurando insultos en voz baja. Cuando llegó frente a este, decidió volver a su época. Unos días ausente harían reflexionar a ese híbrido maleducado.  
- Esto le servirá de lección - dijo en voz alta mientras subía a los bordes para saltar dentro. Pero en cuanto tomó impulso para arrojarse, una mano la tomó por la cintura y la jaló para atrás.  
¿Dónde crees que vas- preguntó la voz airada de su amigo tras ella.  
- que te importa! – chilló ella enfadada.

Cretino... después de lo de anoche... insinuarle que estaba gorda... que falta de tacto... que insensible...

Saltó al pozo antes de que pudiera detenerla.

* * *

Bueeeeno... quedé satisfecha con el cap... aunque haya quedado medio raro, no? en fin... opiniones? un lindo review se agradece...

Kagome-antiKikyo: bueno.. aca Naraku aclaró el porque se ponía tan contento.. se había vuelto chino buscando los cristalitos.. y sin los ojos de Aome..se le complicaba mucho la existencia..je... espero te haya gustado el cap.. besosss

Monikiriepotter: Koga no va a tardar en aparecer de nuevo...no se lo aguanta estar separado de su Aome..jeje.. aca puse una de las escenas Inu-Aome que me pidieron... habrá mas adelante otras.. este fue un simple adelanto...

Belén: Wow... jej. gracias... la verdad este fic salió de improviso..un día q me senté frente a la comp a escribir..y terminó en forma de cap... y desde ahí seguí... me alegra que te haya encantado.. nn . .. es uno de los fics q hice q mas quiero..y mi primero de Inuyasha...

LucyYasha: tu pedido de Sesshoumaru está anotado.. creo que en el prox. ya aparece..y va a tener cierta importancia.. no lo agregué en este xq ya quería publicar.. ya q van dos meses creo desed q subí el último cap.. Kikyou siempre va a meterse.. hay q ver q final le doy yo..muahaha... pero el título del fic tiene q ver con la promesa hecha x Inuyasha a ella...

Yelitza: nenaaa..como va?jajaj hace tiemp que quería mandarlo al piso con varios osuwaris... y finalmente me saqué las ganas... en cuanto a inuyasha.. eso es lo tierno de él.. q nunca entiende nada..jaja.. lo de Naraku tbn se aclara en este cap... en cuanto a Amanecer..veo si esta semana lo actualizo ya.. tengo el boceto del capítulo ya armado hace tiempo... si no tengo q trabajar..me pongo a actualizar todos los fics.. besosssss

Ishita: je gratziee... me alegra ver q te gusten... espero que este te haya gustado.. personalmente es uno de los que creo mejor está.. pero es la opinión de cada una, no?

Cho: a pedido tuyo y de todos.. aca hay una parte..solo q cambié árbol por río..y esta vez fueron mas lejos.. ;)

Sílvia: nn aca est�! besosssss

Ego: jajajaja así q esta vez te calle'? wowwwww.. sofía callada... primera vez en mi vida que sucede tamaño suceso... se repetir�? como le digo a Fran: callado te ves mas bonito...je

Bieeeeeen... respondiendo parte de tu review de Sonrisa Imaginaria (lo q me reiiiiii.. ).. ACA ESTA EL CAPÍTULO NUEVO.. CONTENTA? (va con cariño... nn)... besossssssssss y saludos a Jo y a tu mami (cmo está de la pierna?)

Sara Meliss: jaj me había olvidado q lo habías dejado solo para q actualizara el otro.. en fin..gracias x el rr

SaYo-Yukishiro: seeeee..adoro esa parte... tengo un par de videos donde aparece y sieempre me conmueve... estoy chillando contra la maldita televisión q levantó el programa... wow.. me impresiona que puedan captar parte de lo que siente aome... y a veces es parte de lo que yo misma siento... me alegro muchísimo... gracias! nn


	12. Aviso de Autora

**ANUNCIO DE AUTORA: **

Siento tardar tanto para publicar los nuevos capítulos... estuve en un mes lleno de exámenes, filmaciones, fotografías..etc. etc. y no tengo tiempo ni de dormir.

Ya el martes termino con el último examen y me puedo dedicar a escribir... así que hasta entonces, no habrá actualización.

Orden de actualización:

Amanecer

El valor de una promesa

Sonrisa imaginaria

Una lágrima en la oscuridad

Lazos del destino

La mujer que se enamoró del hanyou

Fuerzas irresistibles.

Dime que me Amas se actualizará dentro de dos semanas mas o menos.


	13. Capítulo 12

Bien... como prometí.. apenas terminé los exámenes actualicé... los dos próximos serán Sonrisa Imaginaria y Una Lágrima en la Oscuridad (que está bajo mi otra cuenta... como Vega de la Lira)...

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... la universidad me consume todo el tiempo que tengo..incluso los fines de semana.. así que no pude escribir durante estas semanas por que tenía clases, filmaciones, fotos que hacer, guiones que escribir..etc.etc.etc...

Espero les guste... si pueden me gustaría que me dejaran rr para saber quienes lo están leyendo... nn y de paso saber sus opiniones... besosss Kaly

* * *

**EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

**Capítulo 12: **

Se arrojó sobre la cama con poca delicadeza y abrazó su almohada. Gimió despacio. Que momento tan inoportuno para que le asaltaran dudas, confusiones... y vergüenza. Si, la avergonzaba tener que enfrentar a Inuyasha después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cada vez que se imaginaba su rostro sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo furioso. Aun así...eran tiempos difíciles...Naraku estaba al asecho y no había tiempo que perder por sus conflictos emocionales. Aun así no se movió. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada. "soy una cobarde" pensó. La habitación estaba silenciosa. Sui y Eri estudiaban.

Volvió a maldecir, esta vez en voz baja. Su vida volvía a ser el caos de emociones turbulentas que habían sido parte de ella durante tantos años.

Ansiaba volver a la época antigua pero algo mas fuerte que su deseo mismo la detenía: el orgullo. No podía volver, esbozar una sonrisa y fingir que nada había pasado.

"Sui.." – murmuró en voz baja.

"Dime"

"Crees que estoy gorda?" – se incorporó y miró a su amiga. Esta levantó la vista sorprendida.

"Que dices? Eres muy delgada Aome, de donde sacaste semejante idea?"

"Olvídalo" – masculló mientras volvía a tirarse sobre su cama.

Realmente no era aquel comentario el motivo de su enfado... aunque negó las papas fritas que Eri le ofreció. Ambas interrumpieron inmediatamente lo que estaban haciendo.

"de acuerdo...vamos"- dijo Sui con voz firme mientras tiraba del brazo de Aome con tanta fuerza que esta pensó que podía desprenderse.

"Ir a donde?"

"Al psiquiatra!" – chilló Eri tirando del otro brazo – "para que rechaces una papas fritas tienes que estar demente".

"Ya suéltenme!" – gritó Aome. Ambas la obedecieron – "no estoy loca...simplemente no tengo ganas".

Mala respuesta... ambas volvieron a mirarla con sorpresa.

"TU no queriendo comer papas fritas?". Eri se acercó para volver a tirar de ella pero algo en la cara de Aome se lo impidió.

"De veras... no tengo hambre".

Tenía que regresar alguna vez...aun tenía los fragmentos de Shikon y tenía que ayudar a sus amigos contra Naraku...no podía abandonarlos por un problema que era solamente suyo... solo suyo...

Ahora comprendía que estaba sola. Inuyasha pertenecía a Kikyou, y a pesar de que se lo repetía constantemente, al parecer nunca lo había comprendido..hasta ahora.

Extrañaba a su amigo a pesar de todo. Su amistad era demasiado valiosa para ella y no estaba segura de poder tolerar perderlo nuevamente.

Para evitar un nuevo acoso por parte de sus amigas se puso de pie y agarrando su abrigo salió del departamento.

La noche era cerrada y los caminos del campus apenas se distinguían bajo las débiles luces de os faroles. Que importaba? De cualquier manera no tenía un punto fijo al cual quisiera dirigirse...

"_Caminé horas estando perdido sin saber a donde iba, de pronto entendí que la tristeza me venía del corazón."_

Había sido una tontería volver? Sus amigos estarían preocupados por ella y de cualquier forma no había aprovechado las clases por estar deprimida. Ya lo había decidido! Por la mañana empacaría y volvería a la época antigua, por mas que su orgullo sufriera una herida mas.

La tristeza se tradujo en un dolor que lo invadió todo. No conocía su significado, ignoraba el porque esta depresión había surgido tan de golpe aunque tenía una idea.

_Duele demasiado estar triste. Siento que el aire se vacía en mis pulmones, ahogándome, amenazando con hacerme caer en la oscuridad.  
Intento ignorarla.. superarla...olvidarla.. pero es fuerte, y se rehúsa a dejarme. _

* * *

Inuyasha emergió del pozo todavía soltando maldiciones. Sus amigos no le habían dejado muchas opciones: Sango lo había agarrado de una oreja (a pesar de que sabía lo sensible que él era con ellas!) y lo arrastró hasta el pozo mientras murmuraba algo acerca de los hombres brutos como él... (ja! Bruto el?) El hanyou no podía zafarse sin lastimar a su amiga y se limitó a proferir insultos en voz alta para que todos supieran muy bien cual era su opinión. Nadie le hizo caso. Finalmente, la exterminadora lo empujó sin ninguna delicadeza dentro del pozo mientras gritaba un "y que no se te ocurra volver sin ella".

Al parecer había nevado la noche anterior, y todo estaba cubierto por una capa blanca. Insensible al frío, rebuscó en su memoria el camino hacia la nueva residencia de Aome emprendió el camino. No comprendía por que hacían tanto escándalo por ella. Avanzaba rápidamente mientras refunfuñaba. Finalmente llegó al campus.

Al pasar junto al árbol donde había besado a su amiga aquella noche que ahora parecía tan lejana, los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo asaltaron sin que pudiera borrarlos. Y comprendió.

"_Sango me sacará los ojos si se entera_" murmuró para si mismo. Ahora entendía la conducta de Aome. Sus amigos tenían razón, era un bruto insensible.

No había pensado en lo sucedido. Había sido muy feliz con ella durante esas horas que estuvieron juntos. Entonces, por que no lo había recordado hasta entonces? El recuerdo de la promesa hecha a Kikyou lo golpeó de improvisto se comprendió a si mismo. Había preferido esconder en su mente aquel recuerdo para que se mantuviera intacto ya que era algo que sabía..no podía ser jamás.

De pronto se detuvo... allí estaba ella...

Se la veía tan etérea, iluminada por la luz de la luna... quiso correr a abrazarla pero sabía que era un error. Su destino ya había sido establecido y no había forma de cambiarlo. No podía fallarle a Kikyou una tercera vez, no sería justo para ella. A pesar de todo, cada vez que recordaba que en algún tiempo no volvería a verla sentía un extraño dolor dentro suyo.

Pasando mis labios tiernamente sobre tu piel, recorriendo dulcemente tu calor, sintiendo poco a poco la fuerza salvaje de tu pasión, enamorados de nuestros cuerpos...

Aome había sido suya... suya. Recordó el motivo de su tonta pelea y quiso clavarse sus garras por haber dicho semejante tontería...

"se que estas ahí Inuyasha" – dijo Aome sin darse vuelta. El abrió los ojos sorprendido y de un salto se colocó a su lado.

'Acaso tienes ojos en la espalda?" – preguntó mientras le levantaba el cabello para examinarle la nuca.

Ella le apartó la mano con una palmada y bufó molesta. Que podía decirle? Que había sentido su presencia? Que podría localizarlo en cualquier lugar del mundo porque su alma ardía cuando estaba cerca?

"claro que no...no digas tonterías".

El no insistió. Comenzaron a caminar envueltos en un incómodo silencio y mas ruborizados que la cabeza de un fósforo. De pronto las imágenes de aquella noche desfilaban alegres delante de ellos y ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en mencionar el tema.

has cambiado...- dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio.

"Me he dejado crecer el cabello" – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"No me refiero a cambios físicos"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo y, muchas cosas... la gente cambia" – respondió ella con la mirada fija al frente.

"Yo no" – dijo él cruzándose de brazos. Frunció el ceño.

"Si... tu también has cambiado, Inuyasha..."

El silencio los envolvió nuevamente.

"Parece tan lejano el día que te conocí..." – comentó Aome de pronto con un deje de melancolía. El asintió.

"Recuerdo que me querías matar para apoderarte de la perla" – dijo ella mirándolo de reojo con una media sonrisa...

"Desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas.."- continuó él. Respiró hondo – Aome.."

"Que sucedió entre nosotros Inuyasha?" – interrumpió ella. Había preferido esperar, pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

El comenzó a caminar nuevamente, con pasos lentos.

"No lo se... realmente no lo se".

Aome percibió su confusión... y cerró los ojos sintiéndose derrotada.

"Se que te irás con Kikyou, no te preocupes.. lo comprendo perfectamente..."

El giró la cabeza sorprendido.

"Crees acaso que yo quiero estar con ella?"

"Claro que si.. ella fue tu gran amor. Entiendo tus sentimientos... ya te lo dije una vez – bajó la mirada – comprendo perfectamente a Kikyou... y tu sabes lo que yo siento, pero prometí ser tu amiga y quedarme a tu lado. Encontraremos los fragmentos de la perla y te verás libre de mí"

El se acercó y la tomó bruscamente por los hombros.

"y crees que yo quiero que desaparezcas?" – preguntó enfadado.

Aome se retorció... le estaba haciendo daño. Pero Inuyasha la abrazó con la misma intensidad con la que la había agarrado.

"Escúchame bien... jamás desearía que desaparecieras de mi vida Aome".

Ella asintió despacio mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Lentamente rodeó el cuerpo de su amigo con los brazos.

"Gracias..." – susurró.

Permanecieron así unos cuantos minutos.

"Vamos a casa... todos te esperan" – dijo él.

No muy lejos de allí, Sui y Eri permanecían ocultas tras un arbusto.

"Que bonitos..." – exclamó Eri apartando las hojas para poder ver mejor.

"Crees que se decidirán finalmente? – preguntó Sui preocupada. Aome le había contado la situación en la que ambos se veían envueltos y temía que su amiga volviera a sufrir – se decidirá por ella?

Eri se apartó mientras su rostro se ponía serio.

"no lo se... pero espero que sí, porque esos dos están enamorados"

* * *

"AOME HAS VUELTO!" – gritó Shippo mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos y la abrazaba. Sango y Miroku se acercaron sonrientes.

"Menos mal que pudo traerte de vuelta" – comentó su amiga mientras depositaba en el suelo su hiraikotsu. Aome los miró avergonzada.

"lo lamento"

"Tonterías... tienes todo el derecho a enojarte con este bruto"- dijo Miroku mientras daba golpecitos en la cabeza del pobre hanyou que lo miraba con una intensa irritación que crecía. Desde cuando Aome era la víctima y él, el victimario? Lo estaban haciendo quedar demasiado mal.

Por lo menos ella había aceptado regresar y las cosas eran normales otra vez. Giró la cabeza unos centímetros para poder observar a su amiga que reía feliz por algo que Miroku había dicho. Shippo estaba abrazado a ella y no se soltaba... maldición...ese pequeño zorro estaba pasándose de la raya... él debería ser quien abrazara a Aome..

_un momento! En que rayos estaba pensando?_

"Inuyasha te sientes bien?" – preguntó el monje mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Claro que si.. por que lo preguntas?

"Porque te has ruborizado.." respondió burlonamente mientras sonreía de forma demasiado insolente como para tolerarlo.

"Déjame en paz" – chilló mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Miroku lo observó mientras se alejaba.

"Muy interesante..." – murmuró mientras todos regresaban a la aldea para que Aome pudiera saludar a la anciana Kaede.

"Que sucede, Su Excelencia? Que es lo interesante?"- preguntó Sango

"Inuyasha se ha ruborizado al ver a la señorita Aome...quizás empiece a darse cuenta lo que todos sabemos hace ya tanto tiempo"

Esa misma tarde partieron en busca de los fragmentos, puesto que Inuyasha sostenía que habían perdido mucho tiempo y que Naraku ganaría terreno si no se apuraban. Aome no dijo nada, pero sabía que era por su culpa el tiempo perdido, así que se propuso poner todo de su parte y esforzarse al máximo.

Sin embargo, al caer la noche, todos ya estaban cansados y les dolían los pies... todos excepto Inuyasha. Este sostenía en seguir a pesar de las protestas generales. Finalmente Aome se decidió a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

"Nos detendremos aquí" – sentenció para alegría de todos, quienes sonrieron a la joven miko. Shippo, quien había estado protestado hacía largo rato, corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

"Claro que no! Todavía nos queda mucho por recorrer" – protestó el hanyou.

"Inuyasha, estamos cansados y tenemos hambre. Que tu seas anormal no implica que los demás lo seamos"

"Que insinuas Aome"

"No insinúo nada! lo digo directamente!" – respondió ella comenzando a enfadarse. Acaso era tan insensible con todos que no notaba las pocas energías que quedaban?

"dije que seguiremos"

"y yo dije que no"

"que si"

"que no"

"QUE SI"

"OSUWARI!'"  
"bien... nos quedaremos aquí" - resopló tragándose el insulto a sabiendas de que Aome no vacilaría en mandarlo de cara al piso otra vez.

Todos se apresuraron a dejar las cosas en el suelo antes de que cambiara de opinión otra vez. Por lo menos Aome estaba de su parte, y mientras fuera así, Inuyasha no tendría poder sobre ellos, ya que siempre terminaría en el suelo.

"Alguien tiene hambre?" – preguntó Sango recostándose sobre el tronco de un árbol con Kirara sobre su regazo.

"yo si" – fue la respuesta del kitsune mientras hurgaba en la mochila de Aome en busca de comida.

"prepararé algo" – dijo ella – "Inuyasha.. puedes ir a buscar leña para encender una fogata?"

"Hmpf"

"Inuyasha..." – Sango no alteró el tono de voz... de hecho hasta sonaba demasiado tranquila... demasiado ..inocente... no le gustaba nada...

"Déjame en paz"

"Aome?" – llamó Sango.

"Será un placer... Inuyasha.. ve a buscar leña"

"Quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes!"

"Inuyasha... VE a buscar leña"

Pero él de un salto subió a una de las ramas mas altas de uno de los árboles que estaban allí. La joven suspiró y poniendo sus manos sobre los costados de la boca para que su voz sonara mas fuerte

"OSUWARI!"

El grito al caer del árbol les arrancó a todos una sonrisa.

"Dije..ve a buscar leña!"

El despareció antes de que ella volviera a hacerle lo mismo mientras le gritaba un "estas loca!"

Finalmente fue Miroku el que se ofreció a ir...y Aome aprovechó para ir al río a buscar agua.

Estaba llenando su balde cuando sintió pisadas tras ella. Temiendo que pudiera ser un monstruo o Naraku giró rápidamente mientras buscaba con la vista el carcaj con las flechas, quienes no estaban en ningún lado.

"Tranquila... soy yo" – dijo él.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron. Detuvo su paso.

"Algo se acerca... un gran poder"

Ambos miraron hacia atrás, poniéndose en guardia.

"Sesshoumaru"

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy...intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez... con 8 fics a actualizar a menudo se me complica..je

Respondo rr:

Natsuki: jeje listo..concedido..en los prox cap voy a hacer que se entere...  
mmm veamos.. cuantos años pasaron desde que Aome se fue? 4 años para ser exacta.. está escrito en el tercer cap. creo.. en cuanto a que hicieron mientras Aome no estaba.. intentaron continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos, aunque sin el poder de ella para localizarlos se les complicó bastante..y Naraku ganó ventaja.. las cosas se les compliaron mucho en la época antigua...espero t hayan servido mis respuetas..si tenés mas dudas preguntá tranquila..q no tengo problema alguno en responder.. nn besoss

monikiriepotter: jajaj acertaste... se vienen muchos problemas.. y a kouga y naraku sumale ahora Sesshoumaru..  
hace tiemop quería hacerlo aparecer..jajaja.. ya veremos q sucede.. besossss

Yelitza: hey! como va? si..se que a veces tardo en actualizar... tengo demasiados estudios, trabajos y demás por hacer así que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir  
como el año pasado... con respeecto al fic.. si.. eso es lo que me gusta de inuyasha..jeje.. su forma de ser..  
Espero te haya gustado el cap.. Amanecer tbn fue actualizado ayer ;)

Ishi: si? nn graciassss... la verdad creía que había perdido un poquito el rumbo..así que intento volverlo un poco a su idea original..no se que tal salga... vos que opinas?

Meiko-174: jjeje mil gracias... pero no.. Aome no está embarazada.. o por lo menos todavía no se enteró..jaja tan solo pasó una noche con Inuyasha.. hay que ver las consecuencias de eso, no?  
Gracias por el rr.. besosss

Sayo-Yukishiro: jejej si.. bastante tonto salió el pobrecito en esos asuntos... de todas formas Aome se venga a fuerza de osuwaris..jajaj  
Espero te guste el cap.. besossss

Serena Tsukino Chiba: hola! ;) sos kaoru, no? me parece que te tengo entre los que dejan rr en Dime que me Amas.. puede ser? si..va a tener que darse cuenta en algún momento..igual el final les va a gustar (aunque no tengo intenciones de terminrlo todavía..pero ya lo pensé)..

Pirinolatsubasa: jaja en algún momento lo pondré..quizás como un flashback..quizás en otro encuentro.. ya veremos.. y ehm..kikyo.. ya está muerta..jaja..de todas maneras tengo mis planes para todos.. ;)

FuCKyou: I don't know what are you talking about.. do I know you? you said you're lost.. did you read my story before o just write that for nothing? Are you saying I'm crazy?


End file.
